Nerves
by Miss Mercury Blue
Summary: She was an immovable object set in the way of an unstoppable force. She had nerves of steel, a bad attitude, and a mouth that could make any grown man cry. She was bad news all around and yet she stil managed to catch the Joker's eye. COMPLETED.
1. Threshold

This is rated M for language and violence.

* * *

Nerves

Chapter One - Threshold

The pavement was broken, just like everything else in the neighborhood. Little blades of grass attempted to grow through the cracks but the summer heat would only end up dehydrating them into brown, shriveled-up shells. The heat was sweltering, one of the worst summer scorchers in years. At least that's what all the mothers whined. And yet those same mothers would send their children outside because "it was good for them".

The only child not supposed to be outside was the eleven year old girl sitting on her stoop, watching the other kids sweat and play basketball. She studied them with her chin in her palms and her elbows on her knees. All of the boys playing were older than her, probably somewhere around fifteen. A few of them would have been out selling drugs, or something claimed to be drugs, but the heat was so unbearable. They would stop every ten minutes to go inside to refresh before returning to the broken pavements to resume their game.

Bonnie's eyes followed the ball as it was passed from one set of hands to another. On one of the passes, a boy jumped and swiped it away before the intended pair of hands could catch it. The basketball bounced and rolled, finally coming to rest at Bonnie's worn shoes. Her eyes laid on it before glancing up at the boy approaching her with a few of the other players. The young girl noticed their sweat-stained shirts and glistening skin with interest.

The boy stared at her before saying, "A little help?"

Bonnie's eyes fell back down to the ball, then they boy. "You can't walk another ten feet to pick it up yourself?" She took notice of the funny way her chin felt moving against her palms when she spoke.

The boy heaved a sigh as his buddies sniggered around him. Not wanting to be shown-up by some little girl, he repeated his demand harsher, "Just give the ball already."

The eleven year old smirked. "If you had spent the time you used ordering me around to get it yourself, you would've gotten it back by now and been on with your game."

One of the players was getting tired of the girl's defiance and stepped forward threateningly. "Give us the damn ball, now."

Bonnie's smirk stayed. "You're gonna have to do a lot more than curse to scare me."

The boy's temper flared and his face reddened. "Listen bitch, give us the fucking ball before I mess your face up even more than it already is!"

Bonnie's smirk vanished.

Fueled by the little girl's reaction, the boy continued, "I don't see how I can do much to it anyways. It already looks like you shoved your mouth in a garbage disposal. What, you gonna pee your pants again? You can't even go to the bathroom on your own. You have to listen to your little potty-watch to tell-"

Before the fifteen year old could even finish his insult, he found the basketball racing towards him at high speeds and slamming into his face. Bonnie watched him fall to the ground, blood running from his nose and mouth, spilling on the cracked pavement. The smirk was back before the rest of the boys could retaliate, and with a battle-cry jumped the lone girl. Bonnie threw out as many punches and kicks as she could but there were just too many of them pushing and pulling at her.

"What the hell is going on?"

Bonnie felt herself being pulled out of the mob and thrown onto her cemented stoop. She could feel the skin break on her hands and blood beginning to surface. She looked up to see her mother, standing in all her might, arms akimbo and face fixed in a glower. The boys backed away from the furious mother but continued glaring at the girl who simply wiped the blood from her hands onto her jeans and glared back.

"She started it!" yelled out one of the boys.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and retorted, "Yeah, that's real mature." The boy lunged but was held back by his friends.

"No!" her mother shouted. "We are not doing this! You boys continue on with what you were doing-"

The boy who had a face full of basketball stood up, blood smeared across his face. "She hit me with a fucking basketball," he interrupted.

Her mother's scowl intensified. "Don't you curse to me boy, I'll deal with her. You just worry about yourselves." She grabbed Bonnie by the arm and hauled her up on her feet. Giving the boys one last glare, the angry mother corralled her daughter up the steps and through the door of their apartment.

Bonnie was blasted with the air of the A/C and closed her eyes for a moment to enjoy the gust of air that played through her dark auburn hair. Her moment of bliss was ruined by her mother pushing her past the vent and into the living room where her father sat on the couch watching television. He briefly looked up, assessed the situation, and then returned back to his show.

"Roger."

"What Mary?"

Bonnie's mother huffed at his apparent carelessness. "Your daughter just got into another fight. This time with five boys," she informed.

Her father's eyebrows raised fleetingly. "Five boys?" he turned to address his daughter. "Did you give them the old 'one-two'?" he asked with a chuckle.

Mary's glare returned, though with less intensity. "Roger," she warned.

Roger nodded, completely understanding that tone and sat up into a more attentive position. "Bonnie, sit down. We need to talk, again."

The glare left but a frown remained. Due to the situation, Roger couldn't blame her. "Not yet, we need to check her."

Mary tugged Bonnie into the bathroom in the hall and flipped the switch, illuminating the room with a yellow tinted light. It glared off the dirty tiled floor and walls. At times, Bonnie attempted to count all the filthy tiles but there was just too many of them. Her mother gently shoved her down onto the commode lid and began searching through the medicine cabinet for the necessary items. Drawing out a box of band-aids, antiseptic spray, rubbing alcohol, and Neosporin, she set the products on the counter and lightly took Bonnie's wounded hand in hers. She cleaned the scratches with the alcohol, letting the liquid get caught by the sink, and then spray. Bonnie remained silent, not even wincing at her mother's touch. Next, Mary rubbed the Neosporin on the scratches and laid a band-aid on each one.

She sighed once finished and stared at her daughter with a smile. Bonnie could feel something festering under the surface and quietly asked her what was wrong. Her mother insisted that everything was fine but with her daughter's persistence, she soon broke.

"I feel like we're failing you Siobhan."

Bonnie asked her to elaborate.

"Living in the Narrows wasn't exactly our dream. The school is second-rate to the one in the city, there isn't even a hospital close by, there are drug dealers and prostitutes on every corner, not to mention all the terrible kids you keep-"

"Mom," Bonnie interrupted. "Please, it's fine. I'm tough remember. Nothing can hurt me."

"I _know_ nothing can 'hurt' you, but that doesn't mean you're invincible."

Bonnie laughed. "Of course it does Mom. I can take a punch and not feel it. I can run with a broken bone and not even _feel_ it. I'm like a superhero Mom."

It was her mother's turn to laugh. "A superhero? By the way the other kids talk it sounds like you're the villain."

Bonnie's smile faltered, a strange feeling overtaking her. It felt like what her mother just said was more important than just a silly joke. She felt like it was an omen, something to be taken seriously and sincerely. What if she was the villain?

. . .

"Put your mouth like this," the girl instructed her.

Seventeen year old Bonnie Lewis opened her mouth for Lynn Taylor as instructed. Why the school's beauty queen had taken an interest in her was a question she dwelled on incessantly. Her gut told her that she should have punched her in her pretty, tan face the moment she opened her mouth. Why did she even let this girl talk her into giving her a makeover for Halloween? She was so taken aback by the fact that Lynn Taylor had even approached her that she said "yes" to the first question she asked. "Want to hangout on Halloween?" "Yes." Stupid, stupid, so fucking stupid.

"What color is that?" Bonnie asked hesitantly.

"Cherry red," Lynn answered cheerfully.

Bonnie pulled back. "You're gonna make me look like a clown," she whined.

Shrugging, Lynn replied, "At least you'll be a sexy cheerleader clown. Doesn't that sound tantalizing?"

How a girl like Lynn Taylor even knew a word like "tantalizing" was beyond Bonnie. But she shut up anyways and let the girl do her work. Or "magic" as Lynn had called it.

"Once your scars were taken care of," Lynn announced. "You actually made for a very attractive face."

Bonnie didn't want to admit something so shallow but it was true. When Lynn applied foundation to Bonnie's scars, she actually looked like a normal teenager and not some freak who appeared to have stuck her face in a blender.

"Plus, the lipstick will cover up the scars on your lips. How did you get those anyways?"

Bonnie tried not to shrug, staying still was what Lynn ordered at the very beginning. "When I was a baby I used to chew on them."

"Because you couldn't feel pain?"

Again Bonnie tried not to move as the beauty queen worked carefully to apply the red cosmetic. "Yeah, because I can't feel pain."

"That must be cool," she commented.

"Not really," Bonnie denied. "I have to do body-checks every night to make sure I didn't break anything or something. Plus, the whole 'potty-watch' thing." Bonnie hated to describe her watch like that but truthfully that was what it was, a watch that chimed every few hours to remind her to use the restroom or she'd pee herself. It took a while to perfect and after a few embarrassing moments in daycare, they finally had it timed just at the right moment. Congenital insensitivity to pain, or CIPA, was not a fun condition to have.

"But you can still feel it when I touch you right?"

"Yeah, I just can't feel pain," Bonnie explained.

"So," a mischievous smirk played across Lynn's face. "Can you feel pleasure?"

Bonnie looked at Lynn as if she had grown a third head. Why would she ask something like that? Of course she could feel pleasure! Pleasure was just the release of a chemical called dopamine. "If you mean sexual pleasure, then yes, I can. It doesn't affect those nerves," Bonnie explained.

"Oh, so you've had 'sexual pleasure'?" Lynn's voice was still playful but Bonnie didn't like that smirk or the glint in her eye.

Bonnie scoffed. "Please, I'm a freak remember. Who would touch me?" Bonnie was equally as playfully but expressed in a darker tone.

Lynn rolled her eyes. "Don't scoff at me. You aren't the first freak to walk the halls of our Wilson High. There was that Jack kid a few years back."

"I don't make explosives," Bonnie glowered.

"True, but didn't he like, get into a gang fight and get his face all fucked up?"

"I don't care, how should I know? Are you done with that yet?" Bonnie demanded.

Lynn frowned. "Well it's not like I can apply lipstick with you talking the whole time!"

"Then quit asking me questions woman!"

"Just sit still and let me finish!" ordered Lynn.

Bonnie sat still, mouth open, and allowed Lynn to finish applying the lipstick. Once she was done, she insisted Bonnie smack and rub her lips like so. Bonnie followed suit and was a little satisfied when she saw Lynn's pleased face.

"Did you do good?" she asked with a smirk.

"Oh, I did _damn_ good," Lynn exclaimed. "Take a look-see."

Bonnie hopped off the counter and turned around to the mirror. "I do look like a clown!" she cried out.

"Way to show appreciation for something I worked hard for!"

"You just slapped some black shit on my eyelids and red lipstick on my lips. I look like a fucking clown!"

Lynn stood before Bonnie, hands on hips in defiance. "The black _eye shadow_ matches the black cheerleader uniform idiot. And red is sexy. It brings out confidence. Besides you can't be a clown, you never smile. You're more like IT."

Bonnie almost smiled at the comparison but managed to catch it. She couldn't let her guard down around this girl. There was something up her sleeve, she just knew it. Bonnie checked her reflection again and frowned. Noticing the sour look, Lynn assured, "It's Halloween Bonnie, not fucking prom. It's okay to look like a little weird tonight."

Bonnie looked at Lynn from the corner of her eye and responded with, "Says the girl who's going as a sexy bumblebee. How is that weird?"

"Well, I'm usually afraid of bumblebees."

Bonnie deadpanned. "That doesn't help, at all."

"Whatever, let's just get you dressed and go. We're gonna be late if we keep fucking around like this."

"Watch your language," Bonnie scolded. "This is my parents' house."

Lynn shrugged. "They aren't home remember. They went to that adult party. It's probably some orgy. And you cussed too."

"Could you not?" Bonnie pleaded. "I don't want to picture that. Besides, my parents are fucking saints. They wouldn't do anything like that."

Lynn smirked. "The saints are usually the freakiest in bed."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and simply pushed past Lynn to exit the bathroom. She went into her bedroom and quickly stripped down to her underwear and slipped into the cheerleader outfit, pleated black skirt with yellow lining and a black top that had "CHEER" printed across the front in yellow lettering. Her midriff was exposed and for a split second Bonnie was happy to have CIPA. She wouldn't be able to feel the cold night biting her skin. The others weren't so lucky. They'd either incorporated a coat into their getup or just hunkered down and dealt with the chill.

Bonnie joined Lynn in the living room, who had taken the liberty to change right there out in the open. Bonnie frowned at the girl's lack of decency but didn't say anything. That was what Lynn like about Bonnie. When she hated something, she usually didn't say anything about it. Although, you could feel the loathing coming off her in waves. Lynn showed off her curvy figure in the short, skin tight, yellow bumblebee costume, complete with wings and yellow thigh-high socks. Her cleavage had a personality all of its own too.

She smiled at Bonnie and took her hand, leading her to the door. "Ready to hit the road?" she asked. "Oh, wait I forgot your hair."

Bonnie didn't even know what was happening until Lynn finished tugging her curly, brown hair into two high pigtails. They bobbed around her ears playfully as Bonnie shook her head, trying them out.

"Is this supposed to be cute?" she asked.

"Every guy wants to fuck a cute and innocent cheerleader," stated Lynn.

"How crude," commented Bonnie.

Lynn just ignored the remark and began tugging on Bonnie again until they were outside. She waited impatiently, toe tapping in her black heels, for Bonnie to finish locking up her place. When she completed the task, Lynn grabbed her again and they headed down the steps of the stoop.

"How are we getting to wherever we're going? And where _are_ we going?" Bonnie probed.

Lynn smiled mischievously and replied, "Oh, I just got a few guys to take us to the woods to drink and smoke. You might even get lucky tonight."

"What woods?" asked Bonnie. "There are no woods in the Narrows, let alone Gotham."

That was another thing that got Bonnie. How did someone so upstanding as Lynn Taylor live in a place like the Narrows? True, her mother was a mistress to some higher up but they were getting the hookup. Money at every pass and a completely paid for apartment that looked just as nice as they Wayne Mansion. No one would guess it though by the way the outside look. Just like everything else in the Narrows, it was broken down.

"The woods at the edge of the city silly!"

Bonnie mapped it out mentally before complaining, "That'll take at least thirty minutes."

"So? Everything in this city takes at least fifteen minutes to get to." After seeing Bonnie's unhappy face she added, "It'll be fun, I promise."

Bonnie doubted it would be fun. Especially when a red truck pulled up with three boys she used to beat up when she was younger. All of them gave her a big, fake smile and Bonnie knew instantly something was up.

"What's going on?" she asked suspiciously.

Lynn smiled at her innocently. "What do you mean?"

Bonnie backed away from her slowly. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on," she demanded.

Lynn rolled her eyes and answered, "We're just having a small gathering at the woods to drink and have fun. No big deal Bon-Bon."

"Don't call me 'Bon-Bon'," she growled out. Bonnie didn't like cutesy, little nicknames.

"Sorry Miss Defensive," Lynn grabbed Bonnie's arm roughly and whispered, "Listen bitch, you're coming with us and we're going to have fun okay? Everything's going to be fine. I've had a crush on Robert since the second grade and if you fuck this up I'm going to fuck you up."

Bonnie raised a brow. Was this girl seriously threatening her? Bonnie laughed bitingly. "You, fuck me up? You better watch yourself _girl. _I know something's up. Now, let's get this shit over with so that I can get this crap off my face and go to bed."

Bonnie pushed past her, making sure to shove the girl roughly with her shoulder, and walked steadily to the truck. The boy in the passenger seat, Robert, got out and pulled up his seat for Bonnie to get to the back. She squeezed through and took the seat furthest from Johnny, the boy in the back, next to the window. Lynn climbed in after her and Bonnie was disgusted to watch the boys practically drool at looking at her cleavage and backside where her thong was more than likely hanging out. Lynn Taylor was like school in July, no class.

She took the middle seat in between Bonnie and Johnny and crossed her legs like a lady. Except, unlike a lady, her costume rose up her legs and showed off her upper thigh, the part not covered by her stockings. Bonnie turned away, revolted at the sight and looked out the window as Jeremy, the driver, pealed out of the alleyway and down the street.

The thirty minute ride to the woods was uncomfortable and awkward. Lynn Taylor was being her normal self and flirting with all of the boys, who all happily flirted back. If that girl favored Robert, she sure as hell didn't know how to show it. She was all over Johnny and flirted with Jeremy incessantly. If anything, she showed Robert the least amount of attention and Bonnie couldn't see why. Surely, it would be the other way around. Unless, Robert made her nervous.

Bonnie smirked to her reflection in her window. That was it, Robert made Lynn Taylor nervous. Tucking away that tidbit for later, Bonnie tuned into their conversation but realizing they were only talking about sex she quickly tuned back out. Sex didn't interest her in the least bit. All she was interested in at the moment was getting the hell out of the truck and back home. Bonnie thought out all the things that would more than likely happen before her wish could come true. First, they'd have to unload the beer and the couch they had stashed in the bed of the truck. Drinking themselves drunk was a given, and some drugs were most likely going to be involved. Then, Lynn would go off into the woods with a boy or two in tow and wouldn't come back for another fifteen minutes or so. Next, Bonnie would be insulted by one of the boys' loosened up tongue and demand to be returned home before she started a fight. That was how it was going to go.

Except, that wasn't how it was going to go.

They were sitting on the couch they carried out of the back of Jeremy's truck. The boys were drinking, the girl was smoking, and Bonnie was brooding. Her thoughts were turning darker by the minute and the longer she sat there on that raggedy, old couch the more pissed off she became.

"So, what the fuck are you supposed to be? A cheerleader or a clown?" Jeremy asked as he got up for another beer from the cooler.

Bonnie glared. "What of it?" The insults were coming a bit too early, but as long as it meant she could go home, it was fine.

"Hey," cried Lynn. "I worked hard on her. Don't insult the makeup!"

"Yeah," jumped in Johnny. "Insult the freak underneath it."

Bonnie's hands clenched into fists. She somehow managed to restrain herself from throwing punches but her resolve was growing weaker as her thoughts turned violent.

"Fucking alcohol," she muttered under her breath. In her opinion, no good ever came from alcohol.

"What was that freak?" insulted Jeremy.

"I said," she raised her voice louder. "'Fucking alcohol'."

Robert scrunched up his face in confusion. "Now, why would you say something like that?"

"Yeah, what kind of shit are you trying to start?" Johnny asked.

"Nothing that you haven't already started," she stated calmly.

Jeremy stood in front of her threateningly. "We haven't started shit, freak."

"Yeah, and calling me 'freak' isn't insulting at all," Bonnie said sarcastically.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch?" Johnny asked spitefully.

Bonnie stood from the couch, pushing past Jeremy roughly and walked to the truck. She briefly debated whether she wanted a drunken idiot to drive her home or catch a ride from a complete stranger.

"I'm leaving," she announced.

"How you getting home?" Lynn asked, clearly high.

"I'll catch a ride from someone."

Lynn giggled. "You're not hitchhiking out of here."

Bonnie frowned. "Yes I am and don't tell me what not to do."

Johnny stood from the couch and declared, "No, you're not leaving yet freak."

"Yes I am," she growled.

Tired of dealing with their idiocies, Bonnie turned away from them and began trekking through the woods back to the main road. She was angry that nothing went according to plan. The only reason she even went out was because of that stupid girl. Shows what happened when popular girls took interest in freaks like her. And that was another thing that bugged Bonnie. She didn't enjoy being called freak but she didn't know why those guys were angering her so much with their use of it. Hell, she even called herself a freak. Maybe it was the fact that they were supposed to amiable, like Lynn had led her to believe.

A dull roar shook Bonnie from her thoughts and she turned around to find the growling noise. Two bright lights hit her, and like a deer caught in headlights she was paralyzed, not knowing what to do. The roar sounded again as the red truck moved forward threateningly.

"So this is how you want to play?" Bonnie asked quietly to herself.

The sound of Jeremy gunning the truck into gear was her only answer. She took off with the truck full of drunken assholes trailing behind her. She could hear Lynn Taylor's obnoxious laughter pealing out of the passenger window. Bonnie knew that if they wanted to kill her, they would have done it already. No, they wanted to scare her. Scare the freak. How Carrie.

Bonnie fled from the scene and wound through the trees as much as she could. Being in a truck, they had to stay on the path, giving Bonnie the upper hand. But if they wanted to scare her, they were failing miserably. Bonnie wasn't scared, not by a long shot. No, she was pissed beyond belief. How dare they drag her out to the middle of the woods only to ditch her and then try to run her over!

Running around in circles was not Bonnie's idea of a good plan. They had enough gas to stay on her ass for at least another hour or two. Bonnie's adrenaline was pumping wildly but not enough to keep her going for that long. Noticing that the path went right, Bonnie took a sharp left as the truck had to continue on the path. She heard their shouts of protest and the tires squealing to a halt.

Metaphorically speaking, Bonnie began to sweat. She knew those boys could run fast and she didn't want to know what they had mind once they caught her. She wasn't scared but she sure as hell didn't like the idea of being gang raped.

She stumbled onto a worn path and decided to follow it all the way until it hit a small shack. Hearing the sound of shouts and yells behind her, she quickly found the door and slipped inside. Leaning against the door, Bonnie took the time to catch her breath.

"Who do we have here?"

Bonnie turned to find three boys sitting on a couch against the wall. All were smoking weed. Bonnie coughed at the overwhelming cloud of smoke and waved her hand to dispel it. She glared at them as one by one two of them stood from the couch and made their way towards her. Bonnie just couldn't seem to catch a break.

"I'm just passing through," she assured.

"Oh no, no, why don't you join us?"

"No thanks."

"Please, I insist."

"Really, I'm fine. In fact, I'm busy right now."

She pushed past them and made for the window. That was when she caught the sight of the third one on the couch. So this was the Jack kid who got in trouble with the mob and made explosives for a hobby. His face was fucked up like Lynn Taylor had said. Bonnie smirked to herself, they really did mess him up bad.

"What are you smirking a_t_ _gorgeous_?" he asked her in between hits.

"Nothing, just a joke I was told earlier,"

"You're lying," he pointed out.

Bonnie shrugged. "Yeah, I am."

Without saying anything she pushed open the dirty window and hoisted herself up to it, sliding out easily as if she had experience breaking through windows. As she prepared herself to run again she heard Jack from inside say, "See you lat_er_ _gorgeous_." Bonnie rolled her eyes, that kid must have been really stoned.

She took off quietly away from the shack hoping that the druggies would be smart enough to know not to say that they'd seen her. Knowing her luck though, they'd point the assholes in the right direction. But Bonnie stumbled onto the main road before they had a chance to catch up with her. She knew no one would be traveling down it at this hour of the night and decided just walk back. She hoped she was going in the right direction as she began traveling down the road. Bonnie couldn't see the city lights from all of the trees to gauge her distance but she knew it would take at least half an hour to make it back. And that was only counting the journey to city limits. The walk home would be just as long.

Forty-five minutes later she was back in the city. She hailed a cab and quickly got inside the first one to pull to the side. Sliding into the seat, the cabbie looked at her through the rearview mirror and asked for her destination. Bonnie dug into her sock and brought out a wad of dollar bills she had stuffed down there in case of an emergency like this. She handed it to him.

"How far will this get me?"

He counted the money out and calculated the distance in his head. "Depends on where you want to go."

"The Narrows," she answered quickly.

The cabbie looked at her again in the mirror and saw a poor teenage girl, costume makeup a mess, and pale as the moon. She must have had one hell of a night. He looked at the wad of bills in his hand and sighed in frustration.

"It'll get you that far."

Bonnie looked up in surprise. She knew damn well that money wouldn't even get her past Sooner Street. But the man had already taken off down the street and Bonnie didn't feel like correcting him. No use in turning down charity. So she settled down in the seat, buckled herself up, and went along for the ride. Even though she would make it home safely, she vowed to get revenge on Lynn Taylor for setting her up.

. . .

There was Lynn Taylor, walking down the street with her new boy toy, Jeremy Smith. The same Jeremy Smith who had tried to run her down one week ago. With Lynn Taylor by his side. The next day at school Bonnie ended up being the butt of the joke to almost the entire student body. But Bonnie could have cared less, because she already had a plan ready. A plan she was about to execute right now.

As the couple neared the mouth of an alleyway, Bonnie rushed them with her hood up, shadowing her face. They were taken by surprise and stumbled into the alley, step one. Bonnie flicked open a knife and grabbed Jeremy from behind, kicking Lynn out of the way, step two. She held the knife to his neck and demanded he get on his knees. Lynn was crying, scared out of her mind. Step three. When Jeremy followed her order Bonnie gripped the knife and ordered he take out all of his money and possessions. Lynn did the same, step four. Bonnie pushed Jeremy to the wall, next to Lynn and ordered them to remain still as she collected up the belongings. Step five.

Step six however, did not go according to plan. Jeremy stood up and rushed Bonnie as she was busy picking up the money. Bonnie shouted in surprise, hood falling down to reveal her face. Lynn gasped in surprise as Jeremy held her against the wall.

"You?" she shouted.

Bonnie simply sneered at her in answer.

"You bitch!" Lynn stood and ran at Bonnie, fist raised.

Bonnie dodged in time and Lynn busted her fist on the brick wall. She cried out in pain and waved her hand around to stop the sting.

"Bet you were a freak now, huh?" Bonnie jeered.

Jeremy slammed her back into the wall. "I'm gonna fuck you up freak," he threatened.

Bonnie laughed and reached into the back of her pants. "I don't think so," she countered as she brought out a 9mm handgun and stuck it in his stomach. "Touch me again," she dared.

"You wouldn't."

"Like I have anything to lose."

"Jeremy, stop," Lynn pled. "She's serious."

"How do you know?"

"Because Bonnie never jokes around," she explained as she tried to tug her boyfriend away.

Bonnie smirked. "It's true," she pulled back the hammer to further prove her point. "I'm always serious."

Jeremy looked at her, fear starting to edge into his eyes. He let her go and backed away slowly. He grabbed Lynn and began tugging her back out onto the street. Until Bonnie grabbed her from behind and held the gun against her temple. Lynn shrieked and begged Jeremy to do something. But when he took a step forward, Bonnie just waved the gun in his face to remind him who had the upper hand in the situation.

"Why are you doing this?" he demanded.

"Because of what we did to you?" probed Lynn.

Bonnie laughed. "I could care less about last week. This has nothing to do with that. I've planning this for ages," she bluffed. "Now, I do however would like an apology-"

"Fuck you," Jeremy spat.

"Ooh, harsh words. But did you forget who has the gun here? Hmm? Because if you did, I can always remind you by-"

"Okay, okay," Jeremy hurried. "I'm sorry."

"For?"

"I'm sorry for what we did to you."

"And what did you do?"

"I'm sorry for trying to run you over."

"And now you Lynn," Bonnie instructed.

"Go to Hell bitch."

"You really want to die? Okay." Bonnie pressed the barrel of gun harder into her temple and Lynn freaked.

"Okay! I'm sorry!"

"For what?"

"I'm sorry for encouraging Jeremy to run you over!" she shouted.

Bonnie smirked. "Good, now are you going to do that again?"

Lynn shook her head no and Bonnie loosened her grip. Lynn pushed herself away from Bonnie and into Jeremy's arms, who held her protectively.

"Just wait until we tell the police about this Bonnie!" shouted Jeremy.

Bonnie grinned. "Go right on ahead, I could care less who you tell."

"You're such a freak," Lynn Taylor shrieked.

Bonnie snapped. She held the gun up at the two and fired once. Lynn screamed and Jeremy shouted in protest as they tried to dodge the bullet. They flew to the ground and checked their selves for any injury. Finding none, they looked up to Bonnie's scornful face. The sound of an opening and closing door interrupted the scene and Bonnie looked up to see a group of men filing out of the back of the restaurant. Great, now she would be going to jail.

Bonnie dropped her arm with a roll of her eyes. "Can I help you?"

"What's with all the noise?" asked one of the men. He had a strange accent that Bonnie couldn't place and was clearly the leader of the small gang.

"It's nothing, now go back inside and mind your own business."

"Well, if something is going down behind my restaurant, it becomes my business," the man said.

Jeremy reached for Lynn and attempted to stand. Bonnie pointed the gun back at them and shouted, "Stay down before I blow your head off!"

Jeremy and Lynn fell to the ground in fear.

The man chuckled. "Kid, let 'em go. I want to talk to you."

Bonnie looked at the man and quickly debated with herself on what to do. This man clearly was part of some gang or mob so he had to be equipped with a weapon. Same with his men. And she couldn't take on six guns at once. Bonnie dropped her arm and kicked at the couple to get up. Jeremy coughed from impact and Lynn just squealed.

"Get out of here," Bonnie ordered.

Jeremy grabbed Lynn and made a run for it past the group of men and this time made it to the street safely. Bonnie sighed in frustration as the man approached her.

"Drop the gun."

Bonnie put the safety on and let the 9mm slip from her hands and fall to the ground with a "clack". "Now what?" she asked, chin raised high in determination, strength.

The man turned to his boys and shouted something in a foreign language. Again, Bonnie couldn't place it. The man turned back to her and said, "We're going to have a little talk."

"As long as weapons aren't involved, I'm all ears," she contracted.

The man nodded and rubbed his beard thoughtfully. "Of course, no weapons will be thrown in the mix. You have my word." Bonnie heard the squealing of tires as a car drove to the opening of the alleyway. "Let's go for a drive, hmm?"

The man gestured for Bonnie to get into the car. She rolled her eyes and walked past the men calmly, not showing any signs of nervousness. She climbed in with the man following behind her. The inside was all leather and the smell assaulted her senses. As the door closed, she turned to the man and asked, "Who are you?"

"They call me the Chechen. And what do they call you?"

"Freak," was Bonnie's reply.

The Chechen laughed in his strange accent. "Well, 'Freak', I like the way you work. You're gutless. We could use more criminals like you," he explained.

"I'm not a criminal," she corrected quickly. "Just a misunderstood adolescent."

He laughed and said, "Would you like to be understood?"

Bonnie nodded, choosing not to say anything.

"We could understand you."

The car jerked into gear and the driver began steering into some unknown location.

"I don't need you to understand me-"

"And we'll accept you."

Bonnie paused.

"I'm guessing," he continued. "That you aren't very well accepted at your school. What a shame, you have so much natural, raw talent that can be used for good."

"You mean for crime," she corrected again.

"I mean for me," he pointed to himself briefly. "You see, I'm not big yet in the game. But I soon will be. Give me a few years and your help and I can rule this city, with you along with me. Think about it."

"No," was Bonnie's answer.

"Ah, you didn't think about it," he chastised.

Bonnie stopped a second, tilting her head up in mock-thinking before retorting, "No."

"Think about the money-"

"I don't need money.

"But everyone needs money. You need money to pay the electric bills, to pay rent, to pay a debt, to pay hospital bills, the list goes on and on. You can use money for anything."

"I recognize the usage of currency thank you," she snapped. "But I don't need money."

"Surely there must be something you could use it for," he probed.

Bonnie thought about it for a moment. She did have a lot of hospital bills. Weekly checkups were expensive. And if this meant that they could be paid in full, with nothing to worry about, then Bonnie could live a carefree life. Her parents wouldn't be burdened with the worry of how to pay the next bill or where to get the next meal. Everything would be solved.

"And people would respect you," the Chechen added.

She sighed, defeated. "Fine, what do I have to do?"

"Well, we just need to train you up a bit. You can clearly give out a punch but can you take one?"

"Don't worry about whether or not I can take a punch. Just train me and I'll be unbeatable. That's a promise," she assured.

"See," he pointed out. "We're getting along swimmingly already. Alright, I'll train you. I'll get someone to train you in fighting as long as you practice on your aiming. I can't have someone in my gang with a poor shot. It'd be embarrassing."

"Alright, deal."

"And," he added. "Just to be clear, if I say jump, you say-"

"How high."

"And if I say come, you say-"

"Where."

"And if I say kill, you say-"

"Who."

"Good," the Chechen clapped. "You understand already the business of mob business. Tell me, how old are you kid?"

Bonnie thought about lying but decided against it. If he was going to be her new boss, she had be as upfront as possible. She didn't know quite yet how to play the game after all.

"Seventeen."

"Ah, so young. But that's good. The younger the better. We can work on loyalties. Don't forget where your paycheck comes from."

"What is my cut?"

The Chechen thought for a moment. "Mm, right now with you at the bottom of the totem pole, I'd say two percent."

"Two percent? That's nothing!" she objected.

"You don't think you'd start out with something like ten percent did you? You got to work your way up. And trust me, if you stay around you can make it to the top of the pole in no time. And then you'd be making the big bucks."

"Fine, I accept your 'gracious' offer."

"Good, it's settled then. And for now, I'll give you this pager. Remember, when I say jump-"

"I say how high, I get it." Bonnie accepted the pager and slipped it into her jeans pocket.

"I mean it too girl. You cross me, and I'll cross you."

Bonnie briefly wanted to mock his pathetic threat but thought better of it. Better to stay on the Boss's good side. "Aye aye, Boss."

The car slowed and pulled off to the side, cuing Bonnie to get out. Before he could reach for the handle her new boss told her, "I'll be paging you soon, be ready." Bonnie nodded and opened her door. She pushed it shut and as the car drove off she saw that they had dropped her off right back at the alleyway. She smirked, ran inside, and grabbed her gun and knife from off the ground.

. . .

Three months had passed since that night. Bonnie hadn't done any gang-related activities other than training. The Chechen hired a man to teach her to shoot a gun and another man to train her in fighting. The Chechen wanted to make sure she was well prepared for the mob life. Bonnie debated with herself every time she walked into the gym whether or not to tell her boss about her CIPA. But every time her head won and she kept her mouth shut.

Tonight however there had been no training, the foreign man was busy doing some "business" as he called it. He wasn't ready for Bonnie to be a part of their "recreational activities", claiming she was too young and too untrained. But after three months, she was getting stronger, could hit harder, run faster and longer, take a kick better. Her new coach taught her how to take a hit properly to reduce the amount of damage. Bonnie was thankful most of all for these lessons.

"What are you thinking about in there?" her mother interrupted her thoughts.

"What?"

"You're awful quiet tonight Bonnie, what are you thinking about?"

Bonnie remained silent for a moment, thinking about what to tell her. "Nothing."

Her mother sighed, knowing it wasn't true but didn't press any further. She knew when Bonnie wanted to keep to herself. They were both arms full of groceries, having walked down to the nearby gas station to pick up a few items that turned into an all out spending spree. Bonnie paid for everything with her two percent.

That was another thing about her new boss. Even though she technically wasn't working, he still paid her like she was. Apparently training is a job all in it of itself. He said that most of the men should even go through training but they're already so far deep into the game that it's too late. It'd be a waste.

They walked down the alleyway to their apartment, pavement still cracked and broken. A man, shadowed by the night, snuck up on them and grabbed Mary by her shoulders and held her against him with a knife against her throat. Bonnie dropped her groceries and they landed next to her mother's. She lunged for the man but he backed up quickly and dug the knife into her mother's neck.

"Stop!" her mother shouted.

Bonnie couldn't tell if she was talking to her or to the man but both stopped regardless.

"Please, just let me go and I'll give you whatever you want," her mother pled.

"Mm I'm thinking no, lady!"

As they conversed Bonnie slowly reached behind her waistband and drew out a gun. She kept it hidden by her side and waited for her opportunity.

"Please, I'll do anything, please!"

"I don't want just anything-"

"Alright stop," Bonnie demanded as she drew out her gun.

The mugger pointed the knife towards Bonnie and shouted, "Put the gun down!"

Bonnie smirked. "Looks like you brought a knife to a gunfight."

"I said put it down!"

His hand started to shake.

"Not tonight asshole."

Bonnie fired one shot straight into the man's head. Looks like all of her training had paid off. Her mother screamed and fell to the ground in shock as the body was rocketed backwards. Bonnie lowered the weapon when the body hit the ground with a "thud".

"Mom, you okay?" she asked as she bent down to help her up.

"Yes, just a little shaken. Are you okay?"

Bonnie smiled. "I'm not the one who had a knife to her throat."

Her mother looked at her seriously, stared her right in the eyes. "Are you okay?"

Bonnie's smiled faded. She knew what she meant. She wasn't talking about physically but mentally. Bonnie had just killed a man without even thinking about it and she didn't appear to notice his body lying just a foot away.

Bonnie swallowed. "Yeah, I'm fine Mom. Let's go home and call the police. We'll tell them what happened and that it was in self-defense."

Her mother nodded slowly, taking in the situation. She looked at her daughter differently now. No longer was she some innocent girl who got picked on by the older kids. She was cold and merciless, not even giving the man a chance to back down. This wasn't her daughter anymore. Bonnie was slowly changing into something else.

A monster.

* * *

So that's it for the introduction. The next chapter will be following the movie. I should have it posted on Friday. I'm afraid to ask what you think but, what do you think?


	2. My Annoying Series of Coincidences

This is where things get kind of slow as far as getting into the mind Bonnie, mainly because I'm going along with the movie and it's kind of hard to tell her story while going along with something that's been scripted and can't really be changed. Thankfully there's a lot of unseen events in between what's shown so I'm running with those. Unfortunately there aren't a lot of those in this one, just a botched drug deal.

* * *

Nerves

Chapter Two - My Annoying Series of Coincidences

Bonnie stared at the cat in concentration as he just stared back. Or would have if he could see.

Bonnie blinked and smiled. "Simba, looks like you win. I'll go to the store."

Bonnie had a dilemma. She had to go to the store to buy groceries but she hadn't gotten her paycheck yet. She could go to the bank to withdraw out of the Chechen's account and just pay him back like she'd done in the past. But she was getting tired of having to do that. If he just upped her percentage, this wouldn't happen. She figured it was a way of keeping her in check, to control her. As long as Bonnie borrowed from her boss she would be in debt to him, making her continue working for him.

She threw out her rebellious thoughts. This was the man who had saved her after all. If it hadn't been for him, she'd probably be in prison for her stunt when she was seventeen. But after joining the Chechen, Lynn Taylor and Jeremy Smith's complaint didn't get filed. Or brought up on. It was as if the incident had never occurred.

"Whoa," mumbled Bonnie as she walked to her bedroom to change. "I haven't thought about them in long time."

After joining the mob, her old life had completely disintegrated. Her relationships changed. It was if everyone knew she was part of some group that participated in illegal activities. Her parents knew of course. Her mother even flat out asked her if she was part of a gang. Bonnie lied and said no. Better to spare her the disappointment and worry. But Mary and Roger still worried.

The phone rang as Bonnie changed her clothes. She let the answering machine get it and continued stripping down to her underwear. She threw the clothes into a hamper tucked away in the corner and slipped into a long-sleeved shirt and jeans. Bonnie's curly hair bounced out as she pulled the black material over her head. She pulled on some long, thin socks and stuck her feet into her worn shoes. Now fully dressed, she walked out of the bedroom and back into the living room, crossing the room quickly to the kitchen. She played the message.

"You have one new message," said the automated female voice. "Message one."

"Hey honey," called out her mother's voice. "Just checking in. I see you must be out. Well, you're father and I are enjoying our beautiful summer," she laughs. "How is the summer in Gotham? Still sweltering I bet. Well just remember to wear the appropriate clothing, nothing too heavy. We wouldn't want you to have a heat stroke," a voice was heard in the background. "That's your father, we were invited to a barbecue on the beach. Well, call me back!"

Click.

"End of message."

Bonnie pressed the delete button. "Message deleted," responded the machine. "No new messages."

She felt something rub against her leg and looked down to see her cat Simba looking up at her. He meowed pathetically and Bonnie's heart melted.

"Aww," she cooed. "Don't worry Mr. Simba. I'm leaving now to get you some more food."

Quitting the kitchen, Bonnie said goodbye to her cat before walking out the door and locking it.

Entering the heavy, hot air Bonnie smiled. There were times her CIPA had its advantages and one of them was now. She loved not being able to feel the heat. But that only meant she had to be more careful than the average person.

Bonnie turned down a street and headed towards the bank on the corner. She was glad she had picked an apartment so close by. Her "business" often dealt with the bank. She entered the building quietly and got in line behind an elderly man. He was called forward by a man at the window. Bonnie waited her turn and was called by a woman. Bonnie walked to the lady's window and began asking for a withdrawal when gunshots split the air.

The room, once quiet and calm, exploded into chaos and screams. Everyone dropped to the ground as Bonnie melted down to her knees slowly. Her hands were raised slightly as everyone recoiled when the three men ran forward.

"Alright everybody, hands up, heads down!" yelled one of the men.

Bonnie sighed in annoyance but complied. She almost laughed when she saw their shabby clown masks. Whoever had that idea should have been taken out and shot on the grounds of a shitty idea.

"I said hands up, heads down!" the clown man shouted again.

Bonnie ducked beneath the woman's window and drew in her legs close, trying not to attract too much attention. One of the other men threw a large bag down onto one of the counters and began hurriedly rummaging through it. The man yelling ran up to the man in the window, next to the woman Bonnie was currently underneath, and yelled at him to hurry up while pulling him out from his post and onto the ground. He ran to the woman next and kicked Bonnie out of the way who thankfully held back her tongue and quietly moved. Continuing his yelling, he pulled the woman out of her post and onto the ground, knocking over a lamp. Bonnie grabbed the woman to calm her and make her shut up before she got them all shot. The man with the bag began handing a small item to the hostages and pulling out a pin.

A grenade.

Bonnie moaned in frustration and had the urge to kill the man as he handed her one and pulled out the pin.

"Obviously we don't want you doing anything with your hands other than holding on for dear life."

Bonnie held her grenade firmly and watched as the third clown hit the guard with his gun, still shouting out for everyone to stay down. Like anyone was going to disobey with a grenade in their hands and three men with guns yelling in their faces. Just as the guard fell to the ground another gunshot interrupted the scene. Bonnie watched the clown fall. No one messes with the manager of a mob bank.

The bank manager entered the scene in a fury. He shot four more times as one of the clowns fled to the other one.

"Do you have any idea who you're stealing from? You and your friends are dead!" he shouted.

A clown stupidly jumped up with a raised gun but the manager beat him to the punch and pulled his trigger first. The clown dropped as the other stood and shot the manager in the knees. He stared at the downed man as his friend jumped up, nursing his wounded shoulder.

"Where'd you learn to count?" he shouted in anger as he pulled up the now empty bag.

The clown walked up and down the line of hostages and each one in passing turned their head in fear. Bonnie simply sat and watched the little events play out. She had been in enough holdups to know that panicking only got you closer to being dead.

The clowns quickly filled their bags with money and pulled it into a pile by the entrance. One of the two commented on how much money it was and Bonnie glowered. Some of that was hers. That was when the tables turned.

Grumpy, the clown who yelled the entire time, held his gun up to Bozo. He stopped and turned.

"I'm betting the Joker told you to kill me as soon as we loaded the cash."

Bozo checked his watch and denied the statement. "No, no, no, no. I killed the bus driver." Then he sidestepped.

Bonnie's eyes widened. Was the man serious?

"Bus driver?" asked Grumpy but Bozo remained silent and simply sidestepped again. "What bus driver?"

His only answer was the sound of a school bus ramming through the wall and hitting him, knocking him out cold. Bonnie flinched at the debris and the loud sound of the wall falling. The bus stopped and another clown jumped out. He commented on Grumpy while helping Bozo load up the cash. He noticed something was off.

"What happened to the rest of the guys?"

Bozo merely shot him in the chest in answer. He grabbed the last two bags, passing the hostages as they drew back in fear and covered their faces. But not seeing didn't make the situation any less real.

"Think you're smart huh?" asked the bank manager. Bonnie knew the guy was tough, having done business with him before.

Bozo's attention diverted to the man on the ground.

"The guy that hired you is just gonna do the same to you. Criminals in this town used to believe in things: honor, respect. Look at you. What do you believe in huh? What do you believe in?" the manager was furious and Bonnie knew he was usually cool under pressure, not one to "lose his top". She couldn't see what was happening, a stand was in the way.

The clown stood up and got into the bus, closing the door behind him. Was that a piece of thread trailing behind him? Bonnie was curious what it could be but quickly lost interest as the bus pealed out the hole it had created.

The police arrived quickly soon after the lone clown fled the scene. They checked the grenades and were relieved to find them all duds. Bonnie had to wait to give them her account before she could be released. She ran through the events quickly, giving them a very detailed description of the events. They finally released her and she began her walk back home.

Her cell phone rang and she looked at the caller I.D. before flipping it open and answering, "Hello?"

"We got a problem." It was one of the Chechen's men, Frank or something.

"What's the problem?"

"It's our customer. He's having a bad reaction to the drugs we sold him."

"Which drugs?" They sold many drugs, how was she supposed to know which ones were the bad apples?

"The ones from burlap sack."

"Scarecrow?"

"Yeah, the doctor," he laughed darkly.

Bonnie took the phone away from her ear and cursed loudly. Returning to the call she asked, "What are they doing?"

"Maybe you should come down here and see."

"Or you could just tell me-"

"You wouldn't want the Chechen to find out, right?" he asked threateningly. "You did make this deal after all. It was all your idea to buy from the freak."

"You're blackmailing me?"

"No, just giving you fair warning. I will tell the Boss if you don't handle this situation accordingly."

Bonnie glared into her phone, fuming at this man's lack of respect. She was fucking Bonnie, the Chechen's leading lady and one of his top thugs. How dare this pathetic excuse for a man blackmail her!

"Listen to me you little fuck," she replied intimidatingly. "I'll take care of this but if you ever try to fucking cross me again I won't hesitate next time to cut your throat."

The man just laughed in response before hanging up. Great, now she had to go down to HQ to manage this little problem. Changing course, she hailed a cab and got into the little yellow car. She told him the location and the man was off in the general direction. She pondered on all the ways the drugs could have gone bad but none of them came close to what she was about to see. Bonnie paid the man when they reached her desired spot and got out of the car.

She waited for the man to drive off before she began walking towards a dilapidated building. She knocked on the door twice, waited three seconds, and then knocked once. The door opened and a large, intimidating man stood before her, taking up the entire doorway. He looked her up and down before moving out of the way and letting her in. Bonnie passed the man, scowling that she even had to do this in the first place. She entered the living room and saw two men sitting on a couch watching a show on a fuzzy television set. Didn't these men have a life?

"Where's Ben?" Bonnie asked.

"Who?"

She rolled her eyes. "The customer who got the bad batch of drugs."

"Oh, downstairs."

Bonnie thanked them before walking to the door that led to the basement. She threw open the door and immediately was assaulted by the sound of a man screaming in terror. She walked down the steps hesitantly, not sure what she would find. But all she found was their customer, Ben, writhing on the floor.

"Get 'em off me!" he kept shouting.

"He's pretty fucked up."

Bonnie looked behind her to see the man she had talked to on the phone descend down the stairs.

"What happened?"

The man shrugged. "I don't know, he won't say. He just keeps screaming. He won't let anyone near him."

"Well, he's clearly hallucinating-"

"No shit."

Bonnie ignored his interruption. "So, it should wear off after a while. Maybe the Chechen won't even have to know about this."

"He's been like this for a while."

"How long?"

The man thought for a second before answering, "A few hours."

"And his symptoms haven't diminished?"

The man shook his head. "It's just been the same. He just keeps screaming and wailing."

"Well there goes not telling the Boss," she muttered.

But the man heard regardless and said, "I already told him."

Bonnie's eyes bugged. "You already told him?"

"Yeah, he called before you got here asking for a report so I gave him one."

"How could you have already told him? This is my problem, I should have been the one to tell him!"

"Doesn't matter now."

"What do you mean? Of course it matters!"

"No it doesn't. He's on his way over right now."

"What?"

The man nodded. "Yeah, he was going to a meeting when I told him," he looked at his watch. "He should be done by now."

"Well that's just great! Fuck, how can this day get any worse?"

They heard a door open and close up stairs and both pairs of eyes raised to the ceiling.

"Sounds like he's here," the man commented with a smirk.

"No fucking kidding."

"Aww, don't be upset Bon-Bon."

Bonnie's temper snapped and she threw the man into the wall with a knife to his throat.

"Don't. Call. Me. Bon-Bon." she growled through clenched teeth. The last time she had been called Bon-Bon was by that girl Lynn Taylor, ten years ago.

"Calm down."

Bonnie snapped around to see her boss walk down the steps of the stair.

"Don't get so worked up. I taught you better."

Bonnie dropped the man and pocketed the knife. "Sorry, I've had a rough day."

"Yes, I hear you were in the bank robbery today."

"Who told you?"

"I have friends in many places," the Chechen said.

"Are you implying police officers?"

"I imply nothing," his words were interrupted by the shouts and screams of the man still twisting on the ground. "Now what the problem with him?"

"It was a bad batch Boss," the man beat Bonnie to the punch.

The Chechen pointed to the customer. "Bonnie, you did this?"

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah, but I didn't realize it was a bust."

"Who'd you get it from?" he asked as he drew out a cigar and lit it up.

"The Burlap Sack."

"Who?"

Bonnie glared at the man for taking her line yet again. "The Scarecrow," she clarified.

Their boss puffed out a ring of smoke from his cigar. "So, the Scarecrow gave us a bad batch? I don't like this, it gives us a bad name. Makes me look like I can't handle my own shit. And I can handle my own shit. Bonnie," he called and she came closer. He put his arm around her shoulders and lowered his voice. "I want you to find the Scarecrow so that I can have a little talk with him."

Bonnie nodded. "Yes Boss."

He smacked her on the back in good fun. "Good. That's what I like to hear." He headed back up the stairs but paused and added, "Oh and Bonnie, don't fuck this one up too."

"Yes Boss," was her reply.

The Chechen chuckled and continued his way up the stairs. He shut the door behind him and once more Bonnie was alone with the customer and the man. She glared at Frank who just smirked back. She looked back at the customer on the ground and sighed. It'd be fun trying to get a hold of the Scarecrow. Especially with his other personality around.

Bonnie left the basement for the small, dirty kitchen and took out her cell phone. She dialed the Crow's number and luckily he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I work for the Gotham Gazette and I was wondering if I could have an interview with you?" It was code for "We need to talk."

The Crow chuckled. "Of course, I'd be happy to have an 'interview'. Where and when would you like to conduct it?"

Bonnie thought for a moment. "The car garage on Westwood."

"A car garage?" he sighed, giving in. "Alright, when?"

"Tonight."

"When tonight?"

"Eight o'clock."

"Sharp?"

"Sharp," Bonnie confirmed.

"Alright, you want an interview tonight at eight o'clock sharp at the car garage on Westwood."

"Correct."

"I'll be there."

"Good," Bonnie paused before adding, "Oh, and bring a friend."

That would warn him in case the Chechen wanted blood. Not that Bonnie cared but she preferred fights that were fair.

"Alright, I'll do that. Goodbye."

"Bye."

Bonnie closed her phone and slipped it back into her pocket. There, it was done. Not so hard. She didn't understand why everyone always freaked out when things didn't go according to plan. She guessed she was just more flexible than most, taking things as they came.

Finding the Chechen, she explained to him the conditions they would meet the Scarecrow and he nodded in acceptance. He was happy with those conditions.

"I want my dogs to come."

"Why?"

"In case the Batman shows up. I can feed him to my dogs." He let out a harsh laugh.

Bonnie let a fake smirk slide over her features. "Sounds good."

"Now, we wait."

. . .

They would be taking two vehicles, one for the Chechen and one for the poor customer. Bonnie grabbed the handle of the vehicle her boss was riding in but he stopped her by her wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"I'm riding with you."

"No, you're not."

"I'm not riding in the other vehicle."

"And why not?"

"Because that guy won't stop screaming and it's getting annoying."

"Well," he said. "He was your customer. So you have to put up with him."

Bonnie sighed in resignation and moved to the second SUV. She got in the back with the screaming man writhing in his seat and struggled to get him strapped in. When she accomplished that hard task she rested back in her own seat and exhaled. This was going to be a long ride.

They drove to the car garage on Westwood and pulled into two adjacent parking spots. The Chechen emerged from his SUV with his bodyguards following suit. One of them pointed up to the sky and everyone looked up to see the Bat-Signal. The Chechen merely shrugged, not caring. Tonight, all he cared about was the defunct merchandise.

"That's why we bring dogs," he declared. "My little princes."

Bonnie helped one of the bodyguards drag the man from out of the car. All the while he was screaming "Get 'em off me!". They dumped him on the ground, twisting and contorting, trying to shake off whatever invisible thing was on him.

"Look what your drugs did to my customer!" the Chechen bellowed out in anger.

"Buyer beware," was his reply from inside the beat-up white van.

"I told your man, or in this case woman," Bonnie glared at the Crow as he emerged from the back of the van. "That my compound would take you places. I never said they'd be places you wanted to go."

The Chechen scowled. "My business is repeat customers," he explained.

"If you don't like what I have to offer, buy from someone else. Assuming Batman left anyone else to buy from."

That was when the dogs started barking. Everyone looked around, searching for signs of the Batman. Bonnie stayed by the man on the ground but became slightly nervous. She had only one encounter with the Bat before. But that had been different. She had gotten into a street fight and he thought they were trying to mug her so he swooped in and saved the day. Well, interfered was more like it. However, now she was the enemy, not the damsel in distress.

"My dogs are hungry!" cried the Chechen. He looked over and saw the Batman standing near the concrete wall. "Pity there's only one of you."

One of the guards screamed as he was sucked into the darkness. Another Batman jumped out and threw a second guard over the rail. Bonnie whipped her head around, trying to keep track of all the imposters. She wondered who was who, which was the real deal and which was the phony. That's when the first Batman opened fire. Everyone ducked down behind the vehicles, trying to avoid the spray of bullets. Bonnie crouched next to the Chechen behind the first SUV, both drawing out their guns and opening fire when ready.

"Loose the dogs!" he ordered.

His henchmen unchained the rottweilers and they raced after the Batmen. A crash was heard and Bonnie turned just in time to dodge a strange looking armored vehicle crashing through the wall. The Chechen grabbed Bonnie and dragged her to the SUV where he opened the door and shoved her through. She climbed over the console quickly as he got in and shut the door behind him.

"What the fuck?" he asked, breathing heavily.

Bonnie chuckled. "I told you today was a bad day."

The men outside opened fire on the vehicle before it unleashed a blast of its own. The Chechen slammed the gear stcik into reverse and backed out of the parking space.

"Time to go," he announced.

Bonnie didn't even bother to ask about the others. One thing about mob men, they didn't care much for henchmen, they came at a dime a dozen. No one was irreplaceable.

The Chechen drove off down the winding road, tires squealing as he made the sharp turns. Bonnie was slammed into her seat over and over again before they finally hit the bottom floor. When they reached the toll booth where they were supposed to pay, the Chechen slammed down the accelerator and busted through to the other side, driving off into the night. The Chechen laughed heartily after they were a safe distance from the car garage. Bonnie looked at him like he was crazy but didn't say anything. If he wanted to laugh like a maniac, that was his business. Bonnie was just happy to be alive.

"Do you think any of them were the real thing?"

Her boss shrugged before answering, "I don't know and I don't care. He was going to show up at any time. We just get to live another day."

"Why did you throw _me_ into the car?"

The Chechen shrugged again. "I've spent too much time and money on you to be wasted by some punk who dresses up in spandex every night. Let the others handle it. You and me have a meeting to get ready for."

"Meeting?" This was the first time she had heard of a meeting. "And just when is this meeting?"

"Two days," he informed.

"What's the meeting about?"

"I don't know, about the robbery today. About our money."

"'Our?'"

"Yes, the other crime bosses."

Bonnie blinked. "We're having a fucking convention? Don't you think that if Batman hears about this he could take out the entire crime scene?"

The Chechen nodded. "We're well aware. That's why we're not having the meeting at night like this shit-fest. We're having it during the day."

"Like a bunch of cowards," she muttered under her breath.

The Chechen ignored her comment and pulled off to the side of the street. "Your home, princess," he pointed out mockingly. Bonnie rolled her eyes but opened the door anyway. She saluted her boss and closed the door behind her before walking up to her apartment. She unlocked the door and was greeted by the meows of her cat. It was then that she remembered she had forgotten the groceries. Smacking herself in the face, Bonnie closed the door behind her, relocking it, and headed out to a grocery store that wasn't already closed.

Today just wasn't her day.

* * *

Special thanks to the following reveiwers:

**islekstlef: **Thank you so much! I hope you don't fall into a serious depression lol and that this was also to your liking.

**Isabeau de Foix: **Thanks for the reivew! And about that little "Jack" scene, it will pop up again in another chapter so don't think I just threw that in there and forgot about it. I'm sorry they didn't have more interaction lol.


	3. My Meeting of the Mobs

Nerves

Chapter Three - My Meeting of the Mobs

Bonnie stared at the note in her hand. It instructed her to be ready by ten o'clock for the meeting. And ready she was. Bonnie was fully dressed with a lightweight bulletproof vest underneath her shirt. She had her knife stashed in her pocket and her gun in the back of her waistband, concealed by her jacket. She was ready for anything because she completely expected everything to go wrong in one way or another. That was just her luck.

As ten o'clock neared, she said her farewells to her cat and locked the door behind her. She descended the stairs at a rapid pace before slamming open the double doors and waiting by the side of the street. She paced up and down for a minute before a black SUV pulled up alongside the curb.

Bonnie checked around before slipping into the backseat and closing the door behind her. She nodded to the Chechen and buckled herself in. The driver took off for the hotel, leaving Bonnie's apartment in the rearview mirror. After driving downtown he pulled into a back alleyway of a high-end hotel. Bonnie looked up at its grandeur from her window.

"Who does this belong to?" she asked curiously.

The Chechen shrugged. "Not important."

Bonnie frowned. Of course it was important, it was always important to know who had the upper hand and how you could get it from them.

"Of course it's important," she countered.

"Look, the only thing important is that we keep our cool. This is crucial to our business. Understood?"

"Aye, aye Boss."

The driver parked behind a line of expensive looking vehicles and put the SUV into park. The Chechen unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the vehicle, Bonnie following suit. They walked through the back door that led to the kitchen where a metal detector was set up. Bonnie sighed in frustration, knowing that she would have to part from her gun and knife. She hated going into an unknown situation unarmed.

She took out the knife and gun and handed them to one of the Chinese men manning the machine. They tucked them into a bin and put it away. The Chechen walked through before being searched by a magnetic wand. Bonnie waited her turn before following her boss through the detector and past the wand. They walked through the swinging doors and took in the situation. Bonnie counted at least fifteen people, with the mob bosses sitting at the tables, henchmen sitting on barstools protectively behind. The Chechen shook another boss's hand, Maroni, before taking his seat. Bonnie followed to take her place in the seat behind him, arms crossed, immediately on her guard.

The mob bosses waited as two Chinese men carried in a television set and placed it at the head of the table.

"What the hell is this?" asked one of the mob bosses.

The screen flickered on to the face of yet another Chinese man.

"Who's that?" whispered one of the men beside Bonnie.

"Stupid, that's Lau," anther informed.

The man on the T.V. began to talk. "Gentlemen, please," he calmed the room. "As you're all well aware, one of our deposits was stolen. A relatively small amount: sixty-eight million.

The Chechen addressed Lau. "Who's stupid enough to steal from us?"

"A two-bit whack-job who wears a cheap purple suit and make-up. He's not the problem, he's a nobody," informed Maroni. He turned to Lau. "The problem is our money being tracked by the cops."

Lau nodded. "Thanks to Mr. Maroni's well-placed sources, we know that police have indeed identified our banks using marked bills and are planning to seize your funds today."

"So what do you propose?" Maroni asked.

Lau replied, "Moving all deposits to one secure location. Not a bank."

Gambol scoffed. "Where then?"

"No one can know but me," Lau explained. "If the police were to gain leverage over one of you, everyone's money would be at stake."

"What's stopping them from getting to you?" The Chechen pointed to Lau.

"I go to Hong Kong, far from Dent's jurisdiction. And the Chinese will not extradite one of their own," Lau answered.

"How soon can you move the money?" asked Maroni.

"I already have," was his answer. "For obvious reasons I couldn't wait for your permission. Rest assured, your money is safe."

Laughter enters the back of the room. Bonnie could hear it grow in volume as it engulfed the whole room. Everyone turned their attention to the swinging doors to find the source of the laughter. A couple of henchmen even stood, ready for a fight. A man in a purple suit walked in, his face painted up like a clown. It reminded Bonnie of the bank robbery with the men wearing clown masks. His sarcastic laughter clearly irritated some of the bosses as they cracked their knuckles and frowned.

"And I thought my jokes were bad," he commented as he entered the scene.

Gambol was taking his presence the hardest, telling him, "Give me one reason I shouldn't have my boy here pull your head off." He gestured to the man sitting next to him.

"How 'bout a magic trick?" was his answer.

Bonnie watched him draw a sharpen pencil from a pocket inside his coat and slam it into the table. He waved his hand around it like a magician would. "I'm gonna make this pencil disappear," he claimed.

Gambol's "boy" stood up, tired of the games, and rushed the man. But he was too fast for him and the purple-suited madman grabbed the henchman and threw him face first into the pencil, dropping his body to the floor.

"Ta-da!" he exclaimed as he pulled up a chair. "It's gone."

Bonnie smirked, clearly liking this man's style. The man looked around the room at everyone's reactions and lingered over Bonnie just a second longer. It seemed he had a fan amongst the crowd. The Chechen looked to Gambol to see his response. But whatever Gambol might have said was soon interrupted by the man speaking.

"Oh, and by the way, the suit, it wasn't cheap. You oughta know, you bought it."

Gambol stood, enraged.

"Sit," commanded the Chechen before gesturing to the man. "I want to hear proposition."

Gambol thought about pounding the made-up man before taking his seat again. The man pointed to the Chechen in thanks.

"Let's wind the clocks back a year. These cops and lawyers wouldn't dare cross any of you," he paused. "What happened, did your balls drop off? Hmm? You see, a guy like me-"

"A freak," interrupted Gambol.

Bonnie clenched her fist, annoyed by the insult. Of course she hadn't been called a freak ever since she joined the Chechen's ranks but that didn't stop the other men from whispering it behind her back.

The man seemed to struggle to regain his words. "You see a guy like me- Look, listen. I know why you choose to have your little group therapy sessions in broad daylight. I know why you're afraid to go out at night. The _Batman_. See the Batman had shown Gotham your true colors. And Dent, he's just the beginning. And as for the, uh, television's so called plan, Batman has no jurisdiction. He'll find him and make him squeal!" The man clenched his fists tightly to illustrate his point. "I know the squealers when I see them," he stopped talking and pointed to Lau.

Lau, obviously nervous by the man's allegation, covered the camera before turning it off completely.

"What you propose?" asked the Chechen.

Bonnie was only slightly worried at how eager her boss almost seemed to be to team up with this new guy.

"It's simple," the man answered. "We, uh, kill the Bat_man_."

The room started laughing except for the Chechen and Bonnie.

"If it's so simple, why haven't you done it already?" asked Maroni.

"If you're good at something, never do it for free."

"How much you want?" posed the Chechen.

The man licked his lips. "Uh, half."

The room laughed again and this time Bonnie even had to smile. Half? Who did this guy he was, Alexander the Great? He was a nobody in Bonnie's book. A deadbeat guy with apparently nothing to lose. So, what made him so intriguing to her?

"You're crazy," Gambol whispered loudly.

"No I'm not, no I'm no_t_," he assured. "If we don't deal with this now, soon, little uh Gambol here won't be able to get a nickel for his grandma."

Gambol slammed his hands down onto the table in anger. "Enough from the clown." He rose from his chair quickly, his men already backing him up.

"Uh, ta-ta-ta-ta." He opened his coat to reveal wired explosives, his thumb looped to the trigger. "Let's not _blow_ this out of proportion."

By now he had the whole room to its feet. Bonnie stood directly behind the Chechen in case she needed to throw him down to cover him or anything.

"You think you can steal from us and just walk away?" asked Gambol.

"Yeah," was his simple answer.

"I'm putting the word out, five hundred grand for this clown dead, a million alive. So I can teach him some manners first."

The man licked his lips and pointed at Gambol before turning to address the others who had gone back to their seats, minus the henchmen who stood guard. "Alright, why don't you give me a call when you want to start taking things a little more seriously." He began to dig through his back pocket. "Here's my card." He flipped up a Joker card and laid it on the table, looking at Gambol. Humming to himself, he shook his hand to reiterate the fact that he was wired with live explosives and backed up until he kicked open the swinging doors and took off.

"I guess the meeting's adjourned," Maroni said.

Gambol was still steaming as the Chechen rose from his chair. "Looks like we have nothing to worry about. Lau can take care of the money, and the Joker can take care of the Batman."

Bonnie waited for the sign to leave and when the Chechen gave it to her, a flick of the wrist, she was pushing past the other men to get to the swinging doors. She hesitated opening them for a moment in case the clown was hiding just outside them. Bonnie kicked them open lightly and peeked around the corner. Satisfied the man left, she allowed the Chechen to exit before her. He handed her gun and knife back to her while taking his own gun himself. Bonnie pocketed the knife and slipped the gun back in her waistband. They entered the alleyway and slid back into the SUV where the driver was still waiting patiently.

"Did you happen to see a clown pass by?" Bonnie asked curiously.

The driver looked at her through the rearview mirror, eyebrow raised. "A clown? No. . ."

Bonnie scoffed. Clearly the driver didn't stay here in the SUV the entire time. Anyone would have seen a man in a purple suit with clown makeup on pass by. It'd be kind of hard to miss.

"You didn't stay the entire time did you?" asked Bonnie.

The driver looked at him, visibly worried. "Of course I did."

"You didn't. Get out," the Chechen ordered.

The driver slowly exited the vehicle, unsure of what to do. The Chechen gestured for Bonnie to take his place and she climbed over the console to take his seat. She adjusted the seat and put the vehicle into drive, leaving the original driver behind.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to headquarters. We need to have a talk."

Bonnie turned the SUV into the direction of HQ. "What do we need to talk about?"

"Joker."

She glanced over at her boss. "What about him?"

"He has a point."

"Continue."

"We need to take care of the Batman."

"How?" she asked.

"Joker," he repeated

"You want to unleash that mad dog?"

The Chechen turned to her. "We need the Batman taken care of. For good."

* * *

Special thanks to **Platinim13 **for the nice review. I hope the story continues to hold your interest :)

And in happy news: I got a kitten! She's a grey tabby named Gypsy and she has the cutest meow!


	4. My Boss's Problems

This chapter is kind of short with little action. I guess you could call it a filler chapter. Sorry :/

* * *

Nerves

Chapter Four - My Boss's Problems

Bonnie laid in her bed, breathing evenly, eyes shut. She was enjoying her day off by sleeping in and resting throughout the day. She still planned on working out but not until she got a few extra hours of sleep. That was, until she was ambushed by Simba.

"Oof," she let out as her cat jumped on her stomach. "Simba, get off of me." She gently pushed the cat off before turning onto her stomach and giving him a playful glare. "You silly cat, what are you up to?" Bonnie patted him on his head before he jumped down to the floor and began meowing. "What do you want?" she whined, stuffing her face into her pillow. "I'm resting, cat. Can't you see?" she paused with a laugh. "Oh right, you can't."

A jingle from her phone caught her attention and she reached over to her nightstand to pick it up. She looked at the caller I.D. and frowned when she saw "Boss" flashing at her. She flipped the phone open.

"Hello?"

"We've got a problem."

Bonnie sat up. "What?"

"Gambol is dead."

Bonnie's eyes bugged. "What? How can Gambol be dead? We just saw him like two days ago."

"Apparently, the Joker got to him."

Bonnie scoffed. "I guess he didn't like the pretty price Gambol put on his head."

"There's more."

Bonnie sighed in frustration. Of course there was more.

"Lau was caught."

She groaned. "No, tell me you're lying."

"The Batman got him. Looks like the Joker was right. Now, get to headquarters fast. We need to talk."

That was the last place Bonnie wanted to be. It was supposed to be her day off.

"We are talking."

"In person."

She sighed. "Okay, I'm on my way.

Getting out of bed was the hardest thing she had to do. It was almost too comfortable to leave. But her boss was calling. She crawled out of the warm bed and dragged herself to the closet to change clothes. After pulling on some appropriate wear she pulled back her curly hair into a bushy ponytail and made her way to the living room with Simba trailing behind her. Bonnie slipped on her sneakers, grabbed her bag, and walked to the front door. However, she tripped over her cat, who ran off with a yowl and hiss. Landing on the tough carpeting with an "oof", she looked around to gather her bearings. She wasn't expecting to trip over her cat. She stood up. That's when she noticed a blood stain seeping through her jeans.

"Shit," she cursed.

Bonnie slipped into her bathroom and stripped off her jeans. Her knife had cut her when she fell and left a nice, long red line across her thigh. She groaned in frustration and grabbed a roll of bandages before quickly flushing out the wound with alcohol. She wrapped the bandages around her thigh several times before tying it off neatly. A great way to start the day that was supposed to be her day off.

Now, she was late.

Bonnie grabbed a taxi outside and instructed the driver to take her to a place near HQ. She paid the cabbie and after he left she continued the rest of the way on foot. Reaching the apartment building shortly after, she nodded to the guard who opened the door for her. There were already henchmen sitting and standing around in the living room by the time she entered. The Chechen sat, waiting for her and blew out a cloud of smoke from his cigar when he saw her.

"You're late," he puffed.

"I had a little problem."

He took notice of the blood stain with a raised eyebrow but said nothing of it. "Now, we need to discuss what is going to happen now that Lau is in jail."

"How did Lau get arrested?" asked one of the slower henchmen.

"Stupid, Batman got him, I already told you."

Rolling her eyes, Bonnie's patience already began to wane. "Continue, Boss."

"Our money is as good as gone now. They should be freezing our account and taking the money as we speak."

"What about Gambol?" asked another man.

"What about him?"

"He's dead right? What happened to his men and money?"

"Word has it that the Joker is now in charge of it," the Chechen explained.

"You mean he gained all that territory, money, and men in one fell swoop?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, the guy is ruthless. I want everybody to be watching their backs to make sure he isn't there to stab it."

"So what do we do about the money?"

"Well we're only as good as the gold we got to back it up right?" pondered one of the men.

"What do you mean?" asked the Chechen.

"Maybe we should steal some gold and shit and keep it here. No banks."

"We're just gonna leave it out in the open?"

"No," Bonnie jumped in. "We can buy a safe. Keep it in the basement."

The Chechen thought about it for a moment. "We were doing mainly drug deals but now that our stocks are tied up in the Scarecrow, who also got arrested, we are low on money intake. Maybe we could go back to robbery."

"What would we rob?"

"Jewelry stores," Bonnie answered. "Maybe even Gambol's place. No one's there anymore right?"

"Sounds good, sounds good. Alright, we hit the jewelry stores and then Gambol's estate and stash the goods here," the Chechen clarified. "Everybody take lunch and we'll come up with a plan. Bonnie, we need to talk."

Bonnie jumped up and followed the Chechen upstairs to one of the bedrooms.

"I want you to lead the groups, wherever they go."

"You want me to be the leader?"

"You're the only one I trust to do the job right. We'll hit the store tonight and then Gambol's place later."

Bonnie nodded, accepting the responsibility. "Do I get choose the men?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever you think will get the job done good and fast."

"Trust me, I got this one in the bag."

. . .

The store was quiet and dark. Bonnie looked around, her ski mask already on, for anyone around. She already had someone working on the alarm system so that she and two others could tear the place apart without the worry of cops showing up. Bonnie waited for the guy to give her the word via the walkie-talkie.

"Blue, come in."

"Yeah, almost got it. Just a bit longer."

Bonnie sighed. "Hurry up Blue. We can't stand out here forever. Someone's bound to pass by."

Blue cursed. "Do you want me to do the job messy or do it right?"

"Do it right Blue or I'll kill you before the Chechen can. I'm not allowing any screw ups tonight."

Blue chuckled. "You mean like your little drug bust?"

Bonnie growled. "Just focus on your job before I decided to kill you even if you do do it right." She clicked off the walkie-talkie and waited for the code word.

"Blue Jay, we've got flight," came his response.

"About time," Bonnie muttered to herself. "Come on guys, let's hurry this up. We got time to catch up," she said to her two men.

They entered the store after breaking the lock and took out their bags. Bonnie quickly ran to rings first and broke the glass with a leather-covered elbow. She stashed the rings in her black bag before moving on to the other accessories. The two men were working just as fast as her, filling their bags up with the precious wear. After all the bags were filled, Bonnie waved them out of the store and they jumped in their SUV and the driver drove off. Blue grabbed one of the bags and opened it up with a whistle.

"Damn, we did good tonight."

Bonnie snatched the bag back, not trusting him with it. "Don't touch anything."

"What's our cut?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

Blue laughed. "I bet you hope it's more than two percent."

Everyone knew about Bonnie's beginnings and often joked about her measly pay that now wouldn't even be able to afford her rent. She rolled her eyes but ignored them. They weren't worth her time.

The Chechen was pleased with their loot and hurriedly locked it away in the safe. He praised them with some cash and sent them on their way. Bonnie returned home exhausted and didn't even change out of her clothes when she hit her bed. She was out before Simba could even meow for food.

_Knock, knock._

Bonnie opened her eyes and looked around. She was in her bed, still wearing the clothes from the night before.

_Knock, knock._

Bonnie sighed and got out of bed. "Okay, okay," she called out. "I'm coming."

She opened her front door and immediately wished she had checked the peep hole first. Her boss stood on the outside.

"We go now."

"Go where exactly?"

"We have lunch with Maroni."

"Why?"

"To discuss what we do about problem."

Bonnie leaned against the door. "And the problem is?"

"Batman. Lau. Joker. Do you not listen?"

Sighing, Bonnie nodded. "Alright, give me a minute to change. I'll be down soon."

The Chechen left Bonnie to change and she quickly threw on a different pair of clothes. She was really getting tired of having to change all the time but ignored her impatience and left, accidentally forgetting to feed Simba, again.

The Chechen and Bonnie met Maroni at his favorite restaurant. He sat down with Maroni at a table for two while Bonnie took her seat with a couple of Maroni's men. They ordered food and watched the television news.

"We need to talk about our problems," Maroni started.

The Chechen nodded, digging into his food. "I put word out. We hire the clown. He was right. We have to fix _real_ problem. Batman."

Bonnie listened to their conversation closely, not even paying attention to her food. The Chechen hadn't told her about hiring the Joker. This was the first she had heard about it.

The little bell at the door jingled and Bonnie looked to see who entered. Yep, she should have stayed in bed as she watched the man named Gordon approach them dangling a pair of handcuffs. He looked at the television set to see Harvey Dent giving an interview.

"Our boy looks good on the tube," he commented.

Maroni tossed down his napkin while the Chechen continued chomping on his food. "You sure you want to embarrass me in front of my friends, Lieutenant?"

Gordon stared at Maroni and simply said, "Don't worry, they're coming too."

A line of police officers entered the scene and grabbed both bosses and every single one of their men, including Bonnie. The police officer led her out of the restaurant, hands cuffed behind her back, and into the back of a police cruiser with two other men. She glared at the back of the seat in front of her. Why couldn't she have just stayed in bed?

. . .

"Eight hundred forty-nine counts racketeering, two hundred forty-six counts fraud, eighty-seven counts conspiracy murder. How do the defendants plead?"

Judge Surrillo looked around the room as it erupted into shouts of "not guilty"s. Bonnie stood by her boss, thoroughly annoyed. She knew that either way they would have gotten her eventually. But she would rather have stayed in bed a few extra hours instead of agreeing to do lunch. Still though, she wasn't too worried. The Chechen would make bail and surely get her out too. She seemed to be his favorite after all.

But even after all this, and knowing that she would make bail unlike more than half of the people there, she really was getting tired of the mob business and pondered the idea of getting out. If there even was a way out.

* * *

Special thanks to **Songxbird**, **Molly**, and **Imogen-x0x** for the lovely reviews. I really appreciate it! It's the highlight of my day! But does anyone else get nervous when opening up a review to read it? Because I'm always so afraid it's going to be a bad one. But I digress, I promise the Joker will show up in the next chapter. I know it's been slow getting there and I thank you for sticking it out with me. :D


	5. My Uninvited Guest

Nerves

Chapter Five - My Uninvited Guest

Turning her wrist twice quickly, Bonnie opened up the pipes for the hot water to spill out, filling the small bathroom with steam. She grabbed the other knob and turned it twice to even out the temperature. Too hot and she might burn herself, too cold and she might get hypothermia. She tested the flowing water with a thermometer and was pleased. Throwing the device back onto the counter of the sink, she stripped off the towel and slung it over the shower curtain rod before stepping in. Bonnie turned the middle knob and felt the spray hit her and run down her back. She sighed in relief, immediately relaxing into the water. Closing her eyes she ran her fingers through her messy mane of hair. Bonnie continued on with her shower with shampoo, conditioner, and soap.

After her shower, she pulled on a bath robe and slung her hair into a towel twisted up on top of her head. She exited the bathroom and entered her room where she laid on her bed to cool off her body. She was still tense from all the stress of having been arrested. Turned out that the Chechen didn't pay her bail like she had previously assumed. The little fucker just paid his own before turning tail and running off, leaving Bonnie in a jail cell with five other men all staring at her in lust. Bonnie's shoulders instantly tensed even more at the memory of having to fight them off. The officers had to pull them off her and throw her in a cell all by herself. Apparently, she was the one at fault for tempting them. Like Bonnie would ever tempt someone.

But someone had paid her bail as she was allowed to leave but no one would say who. It was some anonymous person doing a good deed she figured. Someone who needed the good karma. Bonnie let her fingers roll over the etches in the skin of her face and exhaled slowly. She wondered what it would have been like to be normal, to look normal. She had even more scars covering her body now than she was a teenager. But that was the dangers of her job. Or ex-job. She no longer wanted to work for the Chechen. Not after he just up and left her. So much for being important. Now he had wasted all that time and money he used to perfect her.

Bonnie closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift off to sleep, being joined soon by Simba who curled up beside her hip. She didn't know how long she was out but a small crash woke her and the next thing she heard was the hiss and yowl of her cat. She kept her eyes closed to feign sleep but slowly reached under her pillow for her gun. Grasping it in her hand she sat up instantly, pointing the gun at the intruder. She was shocked by what she saw. The Joker was standing in her room, peering down at her cat who was puffed up and still hissing and growling. The Joker looked at her and smiled.

"Mornin' sweet heart," he said in a gruff voice.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house?" Bonnie demanded.

"Ooh, such a mouth you have. I like dirty talk."

Sneering, Bonnie continued to aim her gun at his face. "Answer the question."

He raised his hands lightly in self defense. "I just came to have a little chit-chat."

He pushed Simba out of the way with his foot to step closer. Bonnie cocked back the hammer.

"Touch my cat again and you die," she threatened.

The Joker looked down at the cat before looking back up. "You mean, like this?" He pushed Simba again, this time knocking him into Bonnie's dresser. Simba hissed at the man and swiped at his shoe. Not liking the retaliation, he flicked out his knife and shot down to his knees to get at face level with the animal.

"Step back!" Bonnie stood to her feet on the bed, still training the gun at the made-up man.

"Or else what?"

Bonnie's answer was a pull of the trigger that shot through the bottom drawer of dresser, right next to the Joker's face. He didn't even flinch, just simply pocketed his knife and stood, leaving the cat to hiss at him.

"You, uh, missed."

Bonnie's hand curled around the gun tighter. "Next time I'll aim for the dresser then and hit you in the fucking face."

"Again with the language," he exclaimed, throwing his arms around. "Someone really should wash your mouth out with soap. But it looks like you already had yourself a nice wash."

Bonnie looked down and remembered she was still in nothing but her bathrobe. During her moment of distraction she was jabbed in the face by his elbow as he grabbed her gun. He ripped it from her grip and threw it somewhere behind him. Bonnie punched him in the face and he lost his balance, falling down onto the bed. He laughed and pulled at her legs, causing her to fall down as well. He threw her legs down and got on top of her, holding her down. He flicked out his knife again and held it to her face. He paused.

"My, what lovely scars you have!"

"The better to scare you with!" Bonnie threw out a fist and it connected with his cheek. He laughed as she tried to get up but he just grabbed her by the collar and threw her back down. He straddled her chest, holding her arms down with his knees. His knife found her cheek again and with the other hand, he roughly stroked her other cheek.

"You've been a bad girl, playing with mobsters," he chided. "But now, I want a turn to play."

"What do you mean?"

"You no longer work for _the Chechen_."

"I haven't worked for him since I got out of jail," she informed.

"Oh, and do you know how you got out of jail?" he asked with a nod.

Bonnie looked at him like he was stupid. "Yes, someone posted my bail for me."

"And it wasn't _the Chechen_?"

"No, it was someone who did it anonymously."

"Do you know who posted your bail?" he asked, lightly skimming his blade across her cheek.

"No, that's what 'anonymous' means dumb-ass."

The Joker slapped her. "_Don't_ be smart with me. Now," he went back to rubbing her cheek gently. "_I_ know who got you out of jail."

Bonnie's eyes widened. "No, please don't say-"

"It was ME!" He burst into peals of laughter as Bonnie just stared at him dumbfounded.

"Why?" was all she could ask.

He stopped laughing. "Because, I need _you_, to work for _me_."

"Why?"

The Joker thought about it for a moment. "Because, I _like_ you, kid. What's your name by the way."

"I'm twenty-seven years old."

"That's your name? How tragic." he asked with a roll of his eyes.

"No, I'm not a kid. And the name is: Getthefuck Offame."

The Joker laughed. "Oh I _really_ like you kid. You got a sense of humor."

"I'm not laughing," she deadpanned.

He patted her cheek roughly. "Then don't be so solemn."

She shook her head, trying to get rid of his hands but he merely grabbed her chin and stayed her.

"Now, what's in a name?"

She sighed, giving up. "Siobhan."

"Sh-Bon? I like it. Bon-Bon, I think we're going to be the _best_ of friends."

Bonnie glared. "Don't call me 'Bon-Bon'," she ordered.

"Uh-oh, someone touched a sore spot. Is it here?" He stuck his finger in the wound on her thigh but she remained motionless. "Hmm, curious." He pulled back his finger and instead slapped the cut, watching her face for expression. But she still didn't show any.

"Are you done harassing me?" she demanded.

"Wot's, uh, the deal?"

"You can't hurt me, that's the deal."

"_Why_?"

She avoided his question. "Try all you can, but I'm not going to show any ounce of pain. Hell, you can even beat me to an inch of death and I still won't lift a finger."

The Joker leaned down close to her face, nearly touching her nose with his. "Trust me Bon-Bon, by this time tomorrow, I'll have you screaming my name for mercy."

"Give me your worst, Joker."

* * *

The Joker chapters are going to be the toughest. There are generally two types of Jokers that people write: the mean, monstrous, heartless one and the slightly nicer one who's capable of feelings. Although I like both, I'm going with the slightly nicer one. It goes with the story better. I hope I'll be portraying him somewhat accurately, it's really difficult for me. Thanks to those who subscribed and favorited! It's always appreciated. :D


	6. My Party Clothes

I feel like this chapter isn't that strong. At least, not as strong as other chapters. :/ Oh well, enjoy!

* * *

Nerves

Chapter Six - My Party Clothes

Bonnie lounged on her couch, letting the day pass by. The Joker had just left her apartment, leaving her with a messy bed after their little "wrestling match". She didn't think too much about his threat, in fact she had completely forgotten about it. No matter how hard he tried she wouldn't be able to feel any of it. A little bit of pressure maybe but nothing worth crying about. A jingle from her phone made her frown. She silently hoped it wasn't the Chechen as she was completely done with him. Flipping open the phone she saw an unknown number and debated answering it. She pressed the "Accept" button and held the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hello Bon-Bon."

Bonnie frowned into the phone. "Cute Joker, real cute."

The Joker chuckled. "No, you're cute. Now, I want to talk about my next big," he struggled for the word. "Thing."

"Thing? How eloquently put-"

"Look, I don't have time for your little games Bon-Bon," he interrupted. "I need this executed now before a certain little party."

"What party?" She was getting tired of her bosses not telling her anything.

"The fundraiser party thrown for Harvey _Dent_."

"Why does this _thing_ have to occur before the party?"

"Because I need to send a message. And you're just the _girl_ to do it."

"Alright, I'll bite. What do you need me to do?"

"Meet me at Third and Second. Oh and wear something inconspicuous. We don't want to draw any attention to ourselves."

Bonnie scoffed. "Yeah that's pretty difficult between you and me, the two most fucked up faces in all of Gotham."

The Joker laughed. "Oh Bon-Bon, you _slay_ me. Be there in ten."

Her new boss hung up and Bonnie quickly shut her phone. She sighed, not really wanting to get up and dress but she had to please the Joker. Why was that every single one of her bosses felt the need to bring her in on every little plan? True she's only had two so far but still. She wished she could be a simple foot soldier for once, a henchman who knew nothing but was merely used for brawn. No, she was used for both brain and brawn, making for a bigger workload.

After changing into some "inconspicuous" clothing she waited at the corner of Third and Second. She checked the time on her watch and decided that he was indeed late. By ten minutes. Bonnie exhaled loudly, hopping from one foot to the other impatiently.

"Miss me yet?"

Bonnie turned around to see the Joker standing before her all natural, no makeup, no mask, just him and his scars out in the open. He was wearing a low brim hat and had his coat collar flipped up to somewhat hide them but there was still no mistaking the puckered skin. Bonnie had never seen them so up close before, other than earlier that morning but he had been wearing his makeup.

"Someone decided to go nude," she commented.

He laughed heartily. "Oh Bon-Bon, you really must _stop_. You've got me in _stitches_."

Bonnie nodded absentmindedly. "Aye, aye Boss. So what are we doing here?"

"Follow me."

He set off down the sidewalk, Bonnie trailing close behind him. There was a large gathering of people in their way but the Joker just plowed on through, leaving Bonnie behind to wrestle through the masses. She wanted to call out to him to slow down but she was too busy cursing at people and telling them off every time someone shoved her.

"Stop, Jo-" she stopped abruptly. What the hell was she supposed to call him? She couldn't call him "Joker" for obvious reasons. She was at a complete loss until an idea came to her head. "Joe, slow down! Joseph Kerr, I said slow down!"

The Joker stopped and turned, giving Bonnie a creepy smile. He retraced his steps and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her roughly through the mass of people. Bonnie stumbled out before catching her footing and looked up at "Joe".

"What's with the name?"

Bonnie shrugged lightly. "I had to call you something and," she paused, lowering her voice. "I can't exactly go around shouting You-Know-What."

"Mm, smart little cookie, I like that. You just get better and better don't you Bon-Bon?"

Exhaling sharply, Bonnie merely shoved past him and continued down the sidewalk, not too sure where she was going just knowing that she was going in the right general direction. She felt an arm snake its way around her shoulders but she refused to look up to his face. She wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of a reaction.

"Don't be so sour," he commanded easily. "You and me are going to run this city by the end of the week. We're going to be the next," he paused for dramatic effect. "Bonnie and Clyde!"

Bonnie stopped in her tracks. "I'm not helping you destroy this city."

Joe shook his head. "No, not destroying. We're making it better."

"How?"

"By showing Gothamites their true colors, their true selves."

"And how are we going to do that?"

"Silly, by adding a little chaos into the mix."

He entered a small apartment building, Bonnie close behind him. Walking up the stairs Bonnie wondered what a madman like the Joker would keep in his apartment. He unlocked the door and gestured for Bonnie to enter first. She followed his hand and walked into the dark room. She heard a shuffle and then felt a quick, sharp pressure against her head.

Bonnie dropped to the floor, unconscious.

When she came to, she lifted her head and noticed she was sitting in a chair, arms tied behind the back. She groaned. Today was morning, and the Joker was going to try to make her scream. So much for sending a message. She could always fake a scream but her pride wouldn't let her do that. She needed to remain firm and strong. The Joker walked in with his little knife. He tossed it from hand to hand and looked at Bonnie seriously.

"What happened to wanting to send a message before the party?" Bonnie asked with a smirk.

"Oh, I'll send a message. But right now, I'm gonna make you scream."

. . .

The blood mixed with the water, turning it a light crimson color. Bonnie drew up the towel and placed it back on the gashes on her arm. Her only request had been to place the cuts near each other so it would be easier to clean up. She didn't want to have to wash out her whole body. Bonnie had been surprised that he actually did what she asked but didn't question it. After proving that she couldn't feel pain and then explaining to him about CIPA he let her go to clean her wounds before he explained to her about the message he wanted to send.

She dressed her injuries appropriately before joining the Joker in the bedroom. She had been slightly surprised by how well furnished the apartment appeared to be until he explained that he had killed the original owners and was posing as the husband's cousin, coming to take care of the place while the happy couple was on vacation in Europe. Bonnie almost laughed when she walked in and saw the Joker hunched over a desk, writing furiously. He almost seemed normal, sitting there making his little plans. Bonnie knocked on the open door before entering, letting him know she was there.

"How's the arm?" he asked absentmindedly.

Bonnie touched her arm instinctively before answering, "Just peachy. What's the plan?"

"Uh, uh, uh," he tsked. "I don't make plans."

Bonnie's eyebrow raised. Of course he didn't make plans, that's clearly not what he was doing at the moment. Sarcasm intended.

"Come here," he waved her over.

Bonnie approached the table and looked over his shoulder, it was a map of the city with several areas circled.

"Do you know the Bat-Poser?"

She nodded. "Yeah, he's that annoying little fuck who shows up where he isn't supposed to."

"Ooh, someone's irritated."

"He ruined one of our drug deals and then the real Batman showed up, completely fucking everything up even more."

"How would you like to see him pay for his grievances?" the Joker asked.

Bonnie leaned against his chair and thought for a moment. "It would rid this city of a huge annoyance."

"I say we find him and use him for my little message."

"How do we find him?"

The Joker gestured to the circled areas of the map. "I've pinpointed three areas where he generally stays, we go to those areas, find him and then go on with the rest of the plan."

"I thought you didn't make plans."

"I don't, but you do. See, we can _really_ stir things up with this."

"With what? You're still not telling me anything."

"With what I'm going to do with him. You see that video recorder?" He pointed over to the beside table.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Our little Brian is going to be _star_."

. . .

They stood outside an apartment building, holding the map in hand.

"This is the right place, right?" asked Bonnie.

Joe rolled up the map and stuck it in one of his coat pockets. He ignored her question and just walked up to the door. "Remember the plan?"

Bonnie nodded. The Joker hid off to the side, where the camera wouldn't be able to see him while Bonnie buzzed the button with "Brian" printed above it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I was sent over by the agency?"

"What agency?"

"The Mistress Madame Agency?"

Pause. "I don't remember requesting any services today."

"For being a continued loyal customer we decided to award you with one free session," she explained through the small speaker.

It was a small, little detail that they had found in their research. Brian was a classified customer of the Mistress Madame Agency and used their services quite often. Probably to ease the stress of pretending to be Batman.

"Alright, come on up."

He buzzed her through and Joe caught the door, holding it open for Bonnie while looking around to make sure there were no witnesses. They slipped in and ran up the stairs to Brain's apartment. Joe kept going however and Bonnie grabbed him, gesturing to the door.

"I've got something to do first," he whispered. "You go on."

"What the fuck am I supposed to do?"

"Be a Madame," he said as if it were obvious.

He took off down the hall quietly and Bonnie just groaned in frustration. She knocked on the door and waited for Brian to answer. When he opened the door he looked her up and down before letting her in.

"What's your name?" he asked as he closed the door.

Thinking quickly she answered, "Candy."

"Hi Candy, I'm Brian." He appeared to be nervous.

Bonnie smirked, loving the fact she was making him so. "Yeah I know. The agency told me before I left. In fact," her tone turned seductive, or as seductive as she could get. "I know all about you."

Brian smiled shakily before remembering his manners. "Oh, let me take your coat."

Bonnie slipped off the coat with ease and handed it off to him. He put it on one of the hooks on his coat rack by the door before motioning her to the couch. Brian sat down beside her and looked at her closely. Something seemed to bother him instantly.

"What's wrong?"

"Sorry, I'm just not used to all the scars," he stammered.

Bonnie frowned and her hands clenched. She tried hard to keep herself from breaking his neck right there and continued on with the charade. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was told you liked the ones that were rough around the edges."

"Not that rough," he muttered to himself.

Bonnie's frown turned into a glare. "Well I'm sorry if I'm not exactly to your liking-"

"No, it's okay," he rushed out. "I'm not picky. So, how do we do this?"

Bonnie shrugged. "Haven't you done this before? How did the others start?"

Brian rubbed the back of his neck. "They kinda just got it started," he struggled to say.

On the inside, Bonnie was raging. She was going to have to straddle this jerk while Joker was off doing something else. But she calmed herself down and moved towards him. Just as she got settled on his lap a knock sounded at the door. Bonnie moved off Brian as he went to get the door. She followed closely behind him.

"Who could that be?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you," Bonnie hurried. "It's a two for one deal." She smiled innocently.

Brian smiled and quickly unlocked and opened the door. He didn't even have time to scream when the Joker burst into the room and grabbed him by the back of his neck, knife in his mouth. He tried to back up but Bonnie prevented his escape by blocking him with her body.

"Uh, uh, uh," tsked the Joker. "We got big plans for you Bri-Boy." The Joker used his foot to close the door and they quickly moved him to the couch. The Joked used his free hand to remove a gun from his waistband and handed it to Bonnie who pointed it at the scared man. "Now, if you move," he warned. "Bonnie here is going shoot you in the head, okay?"

The man nodded silently, afraid to disagree with the madman.

The Joker smiled. "Good," he removed the knife and stood. "Where is the rope?"

Brian was shaking as he pointed to a closet by the front door. "I have some in the closet over there," he stuttered.

Bonnie still had the gun trained directly on his forehead as the Joker searched the closet and drew out a nice length of white rope. He shook it in front of Brian's face playfully before throwing him down on the floor and tying his hands behind his back. He pulled out a cloth handkerchief and tied it around his mouth.

"Uh, question, Joker."

"What Bon-Bon?" he asked as he checked all the ties.

"How are we getting him out of here? We can't exactly walk down the street with him."

"I've got that covered, don't you mind your pretty little head about it." He checked his watch. "In fact, they should be here right. . .now."

Just as he finished saying "now" a honk was heard from outside. The Joker smiled as he hauled up Brian. "Go into his room and get a pillow case. Make sure it's a thick one. Wouldn't want Bri-Boy to see our area of operations. Not that it would matter of course." he laughed harshly.

Bonnie rolled her eyes but followed orders and found a pillow case. They placed it over Brian's head and began guiding him to the door.

"When we open this door," the Joker paused to explain. "We're going to have to haul ass."

Bonnie nodded before throwing open the door and pushing Brian out. They led him down the stairs and the Joker even went out of his way to pick him up the last few steps. She never knew how strong the man beside her was. They led him to the back door and out into the back alleyway where a van was waiting for them. They threw Brian into the back before climbing inside themselves and slamming the door shut. Bri-Boy was in for a very rude awakening.

. . .

Bonnie stood off screen, watching the Joker play out his message while picking on Brian. They had broken into a deserted restaurant and were currently situated in the kitchen where meat was still hanging from the ceiling. Bonnie almost gagged when they walked it, the smell was so terrible.

The Joker had Brian dress up in his homemade Batman costume before tying him up to a chair and beating him around a bit. Bonnie just wanted the Joker to kill the man and be done with it so she could stop listening to his screams of pain. Finally, when getting a little blood drawn, the Joker had turned on his camera and began to film his message.

"Tell them your name," he ordered in sweet sounding voice.

"Brian Douglas."

"Are you the _real_ Batman?" he asked with a giggle.

"No," Brian mumbled.

"No?" a laugh. "Then why do you dress up like him?" The Joker unmasked the man.

Bonnie quitted the scene, tired of watching the madman before her. She could have sworn he was almost decent when they were alone. But now he was just insane, completely chaotic. It was disturbing to watch. So she waited outside in the van, with one of his other henchmen, for him to complete his task. All of a sudden she really missed Simba. She knew that cat had softened her up quite a bit since finding him as a kitten in the park. So now she had something to at least live for, a dependent, something that relied on her to come home every night. The door slid open and Bonnie looked up as the Joker climbed in. He dropped Brian's body right at her feet and she glared at him.

"What the fuck is this?"

"The messenger."

. . .

Bonnie slipped the gun in the back of her waistband before running her fingers through her hair. It had been a long day and tonight was the fundraiser party that the Joker had a hankering to crash. Simba rubbed up against her ankles calves, hungry for food. Bonnie checked her watch and determined that it was indeed time for dinner.

"Come on squirt." Bonnie picked up the large, fluffy cat and brought him to the kitchen. She poured a cup of dry cat food into his bowl and petted him as he ate. A knock on the door caused her to stand. She answered the door and surprise, surprise it was the Joker, all made-up.

"You're gonna scare some poor little kid."

"They got the message," he informed.

Bonnie blinked. "How do you know?"

"It was on the news," he paused. "Do you think I'm going to be a star now?"

Bonnie smiled. "Not on your life buddy."

The Joker grabbed Bonnie and pulled her out into the hallway. He closed the door for and locked it.

"How did you get a key?"

"I told the landlord that I was an ex who needed to pick up some stuff before you destroyed it."

"You didn't threaten him?"

The Joker looked at Bonnie. "Bon-Bon, I'm not an animal."

The began the trek down the stairs. "Where were you the rest of the day?"

"Business."

"What kind of business?"

"Maybe if you actually watched the news you'd know. I've been doing big things Bonnie, big things."

They jumped in the van out in the alley and drove off for Bruce Wayne's penthouse. Bonnie made a mental note to watch the news that night to see just what the Joker had been up to. There was a detective standing outside and the Joker grabbed him, taking him along with them. They piled into the elevator, Joker with a shotgun pointed at the hostage.

"Now," he said addressing the man. "When the doors open, I want you to flash your badge, okay?"

The man nodded frantically, scared out of his mind. It reminded Bonnie of Brian but she shoved the thought aside. Whatever happened had happened and there was no going back. The elevator reached the desired floor and as the doors opened, Detective Wuertz held up his badge, Joker's shotgun digging into his back. He threw down the man and stepped forward.

"We made it," he announced. He shot the gun off once into the air. "Good evening Ladies and Gentle_men_." Bonnie slipped on her clown mask and took out her gun. She joined the others in moving about the room, keeping the guests in check. She really didn't want anyone to play hero tonight. "We are, tonight's entertainment." He grabbed a shish kabob and ate off the top piece. "I only have one little question. Where is Harvey Dent?" He looked around and rolled his eyes when no one made a move to answer. He began addressing people personally with a pat to the face. "Do you know where Harvey Dent is? Do you know who he is? Do you know where I can find Harvey? I need to talk to him about something. Just something little, hmm? No." The Joker was losing his patience quickly. He reached an elderly gentleman and said, "You know, I'll settle for his loved ones" before picking up another piece of food and shoving it in his mouth.

"We're not intimidated by thugs," the man proclaimed.

"You know," he slammed down the food. "You remind me of my father." He began digging in his pocket for his knife. "I hated my father!" He grabbed the man by the back of his neck, knife to his mouth.

"Okay stop."

Bonnie almost groaned. Great, a hero. And a woman too. She could have punched the woman in her throat for speaking up.

"Well hello beautiful. You must be Harvey's squeeze," he walked towards the woman, pushing back his hair. "And you _are _beautiful." He began circling her like a predator circling its prey. "You look nervous. Is it the scars?" he asked, pointing the knife at his mouth. "Want to know how I got them? Come here," he grabbed her by the back of the head. She struggled a bit but the Joke eventually got his way. "Hey, look at me. So I had a wife, beautiful like you. Who tells me I worry too much. Who tells me, I oughta smile more. Who gambles and gets in deep with the sharks. Hey. One day they carve her face and we have no money for surgeries. She can't take it. I just want to see her smile again. I just want her to know that I don't care about the scars! So, I stick a razor in my mouth and do this to myself. And you know what? She can't stand the sight of me! She leaves. Now I see the funny side. Now I'm always smiling." Distracted, the Joker gets punched in the stomach by the woman and laughs. "A little fight in you, I like that."

"Then you're gonna love me."

Everyone turned just in time to see the Joker get punched by Batman. A henchman ran up and got pummeled by him, another one following suit. Bonnie stayed back, knowing that there was no way she could take on the Bat. She watched the Joker grab a thug and throw him at Batman but he too soon joined the ground with the others. The Joker began kicking Batman as he was on the ground, a blade shooting out from his shoe. Falling to the ground, the Joker scrambled to find something and Bonnie bent down to the ground and slid him her gun. He grabed it quickly and stood, rushing to the woman and pulling back the hammer, pointing it at her.

"Drop the gun," Batman demanded.

"Oh sure, you just take off your little mask and show us all who you really are. Hmm?" He laughs and shoots out the window behind him, causing the woman to scream. He dangles her out of it, merely holding her by her arm.

"Let her go."

"Very poor choice of words," the Joker announced with a laugh as he indeed let the woman go, falling down the side of the building. The Batman threw himself out the window after her and the Joker moved aside quickly. He grabbed Bonnie and they rushed to the elevator. When the doors opened they jumped inside and Bonnie tore off the mask.

"What the fuck was that?"

"We needed a way out."

"So you threw Dent's girlfriend out a window?"

"I improvised. Next time you find a way out."

The elevator dinged as it hit the bottom floor and they hastily dashed out and into the van parked on the sidewalk. The Joker jumped in the driver's seat as Bonnie slid into the passenger's side.

"What about the others?"

"Let them find their own ride."

The Joker started the engine and pealed out down the street. He began laughing hysterically as he thought of something.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"I wonder if my message was received."

"Joker, I think it came across loud and clear."

He drove, laughing into the night as Bonnie held onto the door handle for dear life.

* * *

Special thanks to **LaBellaMorte**,** islekstlef**, and **SleepyHeather **for the sweet reviews. They are always appreciated. Keep them coming :D


	7. My Plan in Action

Nerves

Chapter Seven - My Plan in Action

"Hello?"

"I want to talk to you."

Click.

Bonnie tossed her phone onto the couch and continued her work out. She was actually somewhat surprised the Chechen would call her but she supposed that word had gotten out that she was now working for the Joker. Oh well, his loss. She dug deep into her lunges, following the movements of the person on the T.V. She hadn't heard from the Joker since the party last night but she didn't worry about it. He'd call if he needed her. Finishing up the last of her exercises, she flipped off the television and began making herself some breakfast. A jingle from her watch made her stop in the middle of preparing her food to use the bathroom. After relieving herself, she resumed making her sandwich. Sitting down at the table she bit into the sandwich. A knock at the door interrupted her meal. She plopped the sandwich down on the plate and got up to answer the door. The Joker pushed past her, strolling in to the middle of the living room.

"Come on in," Bonnie mumbled sarcastically.

"Didn't anyone tell you that sarcasm is a crutch for the weak?"

"Isn't that from a book? A Separate Peace maybe?"

The Joker shrugged, walking to the kitchen. "Never read it." He looked at her sandwich and looked around to make sure she wasn't watching. Satisfied, he sat in her seat and began to eat it for himself.

"Yeah, just go on ahead and help yourself to anything you want. What's mine is yours." she said again sarcastically.

"Thanks Bon-Bon!"

Bonnie could have slapped herself and then him. "I was being sarcastic."

"So was I," he commented as he threw down the food. "This tastes disgusting." He picked out something and looked at it. "Are these Fritos?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, what of it."

The Joker dropped the chip back on the plate. Looking around, he asked, "Where's kitty?"

"Sleeping."

"Good, because I hate that cat."

"You're just mad that he doesn't like you."

"Tell me Bon-Bon, why does a girl like you have a kitty like that?"

Shrugging again, she answered, "I found him when he was a kitten. I couldn't just leave him."

The Joker studied her. "You're very limited in your movements and language aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Trying to be a badass limits what you can and can't do. You don't have the opportunity to exercise full emotion or a full range of movement. You're stuck with having a bad attitude. Until the cat comes into the scene," he explained.

Ignoring his comments, Bonnie asked, "What are you doing here Joker?"

The Joker cleaned his hands off of the crumbs before answering. "You've got a job."

"What kind of job?"

"You're going to figure out how to kill the mayor at this next big event dedicated to the newly deceased Commissioner. Oh and also the kidnapping of Harvey Dent and his lovely lady."

"That's a big plate."

"Oh, _and_ this all needs to be done by tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? You couldn't have told me this sooner?"

"Calm down Bon-Bon, I have faith in you."

"It doesn't matter whether you believe in me or not! The issue is whether I can actually pull this off in fucking time!"

The Joker clapped his hands together. "Good, so it's agreed. Glad you accept the job. I was worried I'd have to rely on one of the others." He shuddered jokingly.

Bonnie ignored him and just grabbed her plate and dumped the sandwich in the trashcan, she'd make another one later, all the while muttering to herself. "First you waltz in like you own the place. Then you eat my food. And now you want me to kill the mayor and kidnap the D.A. who's probably going to meet his demise too. Ungrateful son of a bitch."

"But Bon-Bon, I'm oh so grateful. So, I'm going to leave you to your little planning and I'll check back later tonight." He walked to the door and opened it, pausing to say, "And don't be late Bonnie. I don't like when people aren't _punctual_." He closed the door behind him.

Sighing, Bonnie began working on a new sandwich when Simba began meowing from the living room, announcing his presence.

"What Simba?"

A meow was her reply.

"You hungry?"

Another meow and a rub against the legs.

Bonnie chuckled before bending down to scratch him behind the ears. The cat really was her weakness.

. . .

"Bon-Bon, I'm home!" the Joker announced as he walked through her front door.

Bonnie walked into the living room fuming. "How the fuck did you get in?"

He dangled a key in front of her face. "I have a key remember?"

She made a move to grab it but the Joker was faster and pocketed it. "You need to return that."

He chuckled. "Bon-Bon, why would I listen to you? Do I work for you? Hmm? No? That's what I thought. Now, what did you come up with?"

Bonnie sighed in defeat but led him to her bedroom anyways. She handed him an open spiral.

"What's this?"

"The plans."

"You could just tell me."

"Or you could just read along," Bonnie responded as she sat down on her bed next to Simba.

The Joker joined her but pushed the cat off the edge "accidentally".

"Hey!" Bonnie cried.

"It was an accident. Speaking of which, how are we getting the Dent?"

Bonnie took back the spiral, seeing that the Joker had no intention of actually reading it.

"One thing at a time."

Rolling his eyes impatiently, he asked. "Alright, what's first?"

"The mayor."

"I like it already," The Joker jumped up from the bed and began to pace the length of the room. "What else?"

Bonnie held out her notebook. "Well if you'd read the spiral-"

"Give me the damn thing," he said, swiping the notebook from her hands.

He began flipping through the pages, skimming each one quickly. He began to smile as he neared the end. He flipped the book shut and turned to Bonnie.

"Bon-Bon, I do believe we have a plan," he threw her phone to her. "Now, begin with Phase One."

Bonnie caught her cell phone easily before looking up at the madman. "What do you want me to do with this?"

"Call your old friend and ask if there are any Harveys and Dents that he knows of."

Bonnie tossed her phone back to the Joker. He didn't move to catch it and instead let it fall to the floor, watching it as it flew by. Bonnie glared at him. "I'm not calling him."

"Oh yes you are," he paused, rethinking, and then, "Actually you're right, you aren't going to call him. I'll handle this one myself since you came up with such a brilliant plan."

Bonnie's glare didn't falter with the praise.

The Joker noticed. "You just worry about the rest of it. You know, getting the paper and the telescope together. Those sorts of things." He tore out the first page and folded it up, slipping it into his coat pocket. "Remember," he said, stopping in his movements. "This all needs to be completed by tomorrow."

Bonnie nodded, understanding.

"If, however, you don't have it completed by tomorrow, I'll gut you myself. And Bonnie," Bonnie looked up and met his eyes. "I'm a man of my word."

The Joker left the apartment, leaving Bonnie alone with her cat once more. Simba rejoined her on the bed and curled up beside her. How the hell was she going to get a copy of tomorrow's paper and alter it? An idea popped into her head. All she had to do was threaten the guy in charge of the printing and she could have that paper by the end of the night.

After doing some research and making a few phone calls, she found out that the man she wanted was named Carl Fitz, a lonely forty-five year old living just nearby the news station. She called up a taxi and gave him the address, clown mask hidden in her coat. After being dropped off at the right location she ran up the stoop, put on the mask, and knocked on the door. She waited a few seconds before the door opened and she met the face of the man. She threw the door open wider and barged in, slamming it shut behind her. The man was clearly frightened.

"What, who are you?" he kept demanding. "What are you doing here?"

Ignoring his questions and pleas, Bonnie grabbed him by the collar and dragged him into the kitchen where she sat him down at the head of the table and then took a seat on the opposite end. She placed her gun on the surface and folded her hands neatly in front of her, gun just inches away.

"What do want?"

Bonnie leaned forward. "I want a paper."

The man scoffed. "You can get a paper at a news stand-"

"Not," she interrupted. "Today's paper. Tomorrow's."

"Well, you're just going to have to wait until tomorrow."

Bonnie slammed her fist on the table. "I don't want to wait until tomorrow, I want it now. And I know you can deliver."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you're in charge of the printing."

"Alright, fine, I'll get you a paper."

"There's more."

"More?" he asked. "What more do you want? Money?"

"You can keep your fucking money. I want to place an article in the obituary."

"What kind of article are we talking about?"

Bonnie took out a folded piece of paper and slid it to the man. He unfolded it and read it, eyebrows raised.

"You're going to kill the mayor?"

Bonnie grabbed her gun and pointed it at the man threateningly. "And I'm going to kill you too if you don't fucking stop with the fucking questions!"

Carl raised his hands defensively. "Okay, okay, I'll do what you say. I'm guessing you want this now?"

Bonnie nodded, lowering the gun. "I want it now."

. . .

Bonnie flipped through the pages of the paper before landing on the obituaries. She looked at the picture of the mayor and smirked. Her plan was actually working. Skimming over the article briefly to make sure it said what it needed to say, she was pleased with Carl, he had done a fine job. Raising her gun at the man sitting on his couch, she fired twice and fled the scene.

Returning to her apartment, she found the Joker already there, on his knees and pointing his knife at her cat.

"Come here kitty-kitty," he cooed as Bonnie closed the door.

She pointed the gun at the back of his head. "What the fuck are you doing to my cat?"

The Joker turned to look at her, still on his knees. "Oh, nothing," he answered innocently.

"Get up," she gestured.

The madman stood, raising his arms slowly before he flung his knife at Bonnie. It grazed her shoulder before finding itself buried in her door. Bonnie groaned in frustration, dug the knife out, and handed it back to the Joker. She went in the bathroom and began cleaning out the cut. The Joker joined her shortly.

"What happened with the paper?"

"It's on the table by the door," she replied sharply.

The Joker left to retrieve the newspaper and came back laughing. "Oh, yes, yes, I love it. You really outdid yourself Bonnie."

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she wrapped up her wound. "What happened with Harvey and Dent? Did you find them?"

"I was successful in finding them, yes. I already have them placed and ready for the call."

"Who's calling it in?"

"I handled that as well. I've got a man calling about," he paused to check his watch. "Now."

Sirens were heard in the distance and Bonnie smirked. "I'm glad everything's going according to plan."

The Joker shook his head. "No, according to your plan. I don't make plans remember?"

"Oh, right, how could I have forgotten?" she replied sarcastically.

"Now, we wait for tomorrow."

"Phase Two."

"Exactly. I can see why the Chechen picked you as his leading lady. You're good at what you do. Not to mention, gorgeous." He took a seat on toilet lid and looked up at Bonnie with a funny look on his face.

Bonnie paused in her wrapping and stared at his face. Where had she heard that before? A flashback hit her suddenly.

"**What are you smirking at ****gorgeous****?"**

"No," she said as she fell against the wall.

The Joker nodded.

"You-You're J-Ja-"

"Uh uhh," he interrupted. "Don't say it." He stood and walked towards her. "I don't ever want to hear that name again okay?"

Bonnie nodded quickly. She didn't even really want to say it anyways. Seriously, life was just too fucked up with all the coincidences.

"Good, and I'm glad you didn't ask why. So," he clapped his hands together. "We wait for the paper to be printed and then we strike."

"I'll have everything ready in the morning but I'm gonna need more muscle power." the Joker looked down at her. "There will be officers posted in the buildings after this gets out," she explained, pointing to the paper held in the Joker's hands.

"I'll give you full access to my 'stock'," he said.

"Thanks," Bonnie replied half-heartedly. She was still in shock that this was the same man she had run into ten years ago.

The Joker began walking out the door but paused and stuck his head back in. "Oh and Bonnie," she looked up. "See you later,gorgeous." He laughed when he saw the effect it had on her but left without another word.

Bonnie listened for the door and sighed in relief when she heard him locking it after him. She needed to be away from him for a bit. Just for a bit. And then she was going to fucking punch him for not telling her sooner. It did interest her however to know that he had made the connection. She would have figured that he would have completely forgotten about her. But then again, her face wasn't exactly forgettable. Not with all her scars marring her body like one for each sin she ever committed.

By morning she already had the telescope set up in one of the rooms of Melvin White's apartment. The officers had been taken out easily as they weren't expecting a group of thugs to ambush them. Bonnie made sure their ties were nice and secure before helping the others get into their uniforms. The Joker showed up not too shortly after and wired the screen on the window to fly open at a certain time. He too changed into one of the officer's uniforms.

He looked at Bonnie and asked, "Do I look good, or what?"

Bonnie smirked but remained silent. To say he didn't look half bad would have been an understatement. He looked dashing, handsome, hot, fucking attractive. But Bonnie kept those feelings down, no use falling for a crime boss, especially one as crazy as the Joker. He'd probably fuck her with a knife before anything else. Bonnie checked over everyone's uniforms to make sure they on right and they quickly ran out to join the ranks of officers in the parade. Bonnie slipped into the crowd of bystanders to watch her plan play out. The mayor was going to die and soon Dent and his girl would join him. And all by the brilliant mind of Siobhan.

She watched the parade start and a mass of police officers following the mayor march down Parkside Avenue. The sound of bagpipes filled the air as they made their way to the stage set up in front of city hall. The mayor took the stand and began his speech.

"Commissioner Loeb dedicated his life to law enforcement and to the protection of his community. I remember when I first took office and I asked him if he wanted to stay on as commissioner. Clearly he was not a man of minced words, nor should he have been. A number of policies that he enacted as commissioner were unpopular. Policies that flooded my office with angry calls and letters. We must remember that vigilance is the price of safety."

The honor guards began their routine and fired their guns. Several people around Bonnie flinched at the loud noise. About the third shot the entire line turned and shot at the mayor. A man jumped out and managed to block the bullets in time, pushing the mayor to the stage. Bonnie quickly looked around for the Joker as everyone began fleeing the scene. People were screaming and picking up their children as they ran. Bonnie continued looking around and almost dared to yell out his name when she remembered the new one she gave him.

She stood up on one of the street lights and yelled out, "Joseph!"

A hand grabbed her by her back pocket and pulled her down. She turned and saw the Joker smiling at her. At least he looked like he was smiling. His eyes on the other hand were fuming.

"Did they get Thomas?" she shouted above the screams.

He didn't answer, just pulled her into the crowd and escaped through the masses. They had to get Thomas, it was all part of the plan. It was the only way they would know who was the next target and they needed to know who the next target was. It was essential to the plan. And they had to stick to the plan!

Joker pulled her through the mass of bodies and into a white van that was waiting for them. The van drove off, weaving through the people. Joker began stripping off the uniform and threw it at Bonnie.

"Burn it," he ordered.

Bonnie nodded obediently before helping the Joker put his own clothes back on. The driver hit a dip and the van bounced up, causing the Joker and Bonnie to fly through the air.

"Watch where you're fucking driving!" he cursed as he landed.

Bonnie became nervous. That was the first time she had heard him cuss. He must have been really angry.

"What's the problem?"

"The problem is that we missed."

"Yeah but we still got the message across-"

"He was supposed to die like the obituary said!"

Bonnie recoiled, not used to having him yell at her like that. "Well someone died. We can still go on with the rest of the phases. We can try to kill him again later."

The Joker rolled his eyes.

Bonnie's temper flared at his attitude. "So what, things aren't going according to plan? Well, boo-fucking-hoo. Isn't that your whole message? About throwing plans out the window and just living with chaos? Where the fuck is that Joker?"

He looked at her before exploding into peals of laughter. "Oh, Bon-Bon, you keep me sane, did you know that? You keep me to my true self. And I like that."

Bonnie stared at him as he continued laughing and changing into his clothes. He licked his lips as he tied his tie and pushed back his hair.

"What's next on the agenda?" she asked after a while.

"Capturing Dent and his squeeze."

"Yeah, who is she by the way?"

"One Ms. Rachel Dawes."

. . .

"You have two new messages."

Bonnie waited for the automated voice to continue with the messages.

"Message one."

"Bonnie, we need to talk. Call me back."

Bonnie exhaled heavily, furious that the Chechen would call her.

"Message deleted. Message two."

"Bonnie, sweetie you need to call us. We worry about you. We've heard about some of the terrible things that have been happening and want to know that you're okay. We hear that some horrible man called the Joker is tearing the city apart brick by brick."

Bonnie smiled, her mother not even knowing that she was now one of the safest people in the world with being on the Joker's side.

"Honey, just be careful okay? And your father says to remember your training, oh Robert that was ten years ago!"

She chuckled at her mother's address to her father.

"Well, we're just checking up on you. I hope you stay safe and be good. I love you, bye."

"End of message. No new messages."

Bonnie had her finger poised over the "Delete" button but thought better of it. Maybe it was better to save it, in case she didn't get the chance to call back. In case something happened to her.

Sighing, she lounged on the couch lazily, arm placed over her eyes. She breathed in and out evenly, enjoying the peace and quiet. She heard her door unlock and then a shuffle.

"Bonnie," he whispered in her ear. "Wake up."

Opening her eyes she was greeted by the sight of a cat's body, broken and bloody. Bonnie screamed in rage and tackled the Joker. She began to beat him, all the while he was holding the cat's body. The cat that looked like Simba.

"You fucking bastard!" she screamed as tears began to fall from her eyes. He held the body out to her and she grabbed it, wanting to throw it out of her sight. But she paused as she felt the body. The body was full of stuffing.

"A stuffed animal?" she asked in shock.

The Joker continued laughing. "I really had you going there for a sec-"

"You fucking bastard!" she screamed again. "How dare you trick me like that! Ugh!" She threw away the stuffed toy and began to cry even harder.

He looked at her, stopping his laughing. "Aww, is little Bonnie upset?"

Ignoring his patronizing tone, she nodded her head and continued to cry.

"Aww, come here my little baby." The Joker grabbed her and brought her down so she was lying on top of him, sobbing into his shoulder. "I'm sorry," he finished in the same condescending tone.

Her crying quickly lessened until she was simply breathing. "Joe,"

"Yes, Bon-Bon?"

"Why would you do that to me?"

He patted her curly head. "Because, if I can't hurt you physically, I got to do it mentally."

* * *

Special thanks to **LaBellaMorte**, **keepyourselfalive**, **Emily Hargreaves**, and **SleepyHeather **for the wonderful reviews. They're always appreciated! I hope you enjoyed :D


	8. My Adrenaline Rush

Nerves

Chapter Eight - My Adrenaline Rush

The next morning found Bonnie sitting on her couch, eating cereal and watching the news. A knock sounded at the door and she merely called the visitor inside, not even bothering to move her attention from the screen. The Joker bounced in all smiles before seeing Bonnie sitting on the couch.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready Bon-Bon?"

Bonnie nodded, still eating and watching the television.

"What could you be watching that is so interesting?"

The Joker moved to the couch and saw that the news was doing a special on the events of the day before, the murder attempt. He groaned.

"Bonnie, we were there. Now hurry up and get ready!"

Bonnie shook her head. "No, they're about to show Dent's speech."

"What speech, what could he possibly have to say?"

She shrugged. "I don't know just some press conference he called. I figured it'd be pretty important to watch since we're abducting him today."

The Joker appeared to think about it for a second before smiling and joining her on the couch. "Smart thinking Bon-Bon, that's why I keep you around."

"No," she replied through bites. "You keep me around because I'm _gorgeous_."

He laughed, pleased with her impression of him, before quieting to watch the news coverage of the press conference.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Dent announced. "Thank you for coming. I've called this press conference for two reasons. Firstly, to assure the citizens of Gotham that everything that can be done over the Joker killings is being done."

The Joker laughed and Bonnie smirked.

"Secondly," he raised his voice over the loud murmurs of the audience. "Is the Batman has offered to turn himself in. But first let's consider the situation. Should we give in to this terrorist's demands?"

"Yes!" the Joker shouted. "Yes you should!" His laughter filled the small apartment.

"Do we really think that he's going to-"

Dent was interrupted by a reporter asking about whether Harvey would rather protect an "outlaw vigilante" than the lives of citizens.

"The Batman is an outlaw," Dent agreed. "But that's not why we're demanding he turn himself in. We're doing it because we're scared. We've been happy to let the Batman clean up our streets for us until now."

"Things are worse than ever!" shouted some man from off screen.

"Yes they are," he agreed again. "But the night is darkest just before the dawn. And I promise you, the dawn is coming. One day the Batman will have to answer for the laws he's broken, but to us, not to this madman."

"No more dead cops!"

The audience shouted in agreement.

"He should turn himself in!" shouted another heckler.

"So be it, take the Batman into custody."

The audience froze. The Joker and Bonnie were hanging on the edge of their seats, waiting for what was about to happen. Bonnie's spoon was poised just beyond her mouth, waiting for her take a bite.

"I am the Batman," he declared.

There were collective gasps from the audience as the Joker cheered, "I knew! I knew it along that it was Harvey Dent!"

Bonnie finished her bite of cereal. "How did you know it was him?"

"The way he threw himself after Rachel Dawes just screamed out 'lover' to me!" He laughed happily. "This means that we'll be getting both the D.A. and the Bat in one package! Quite the two birds with one stone, eh?"

Bonnie shook her head no. "No that means this is going to be tougher. They're going to be taking him out in armored vehicles, the whole shebang."

"Why do you say that?"

"He's the most wanted man in Gotham, second to you. People are going to try to take a shot at him. We have to get him before he reaches his jail cell."

The Joker groaned in annoyance. "We were so close! But wait," he paused thinking. "I have a better idea. I know how we can get Dent before he reaches jail."

"And how is that?"

"Just go with me on this one!" he exclaimed, clearly excited. "Call the boys up, we have a Bat to catch!"

. . .

Bonnie stared at the Hyams Amusement Park truck in amazement.

"Where did we get this thing?"

The Joker jumped down from inside it and stood to look at it with her. "Oh, I found it on the side of the road."

His makeup was on, meaning business. He had painted a giant red "s" at the start of the word "laughter" so that it read "slaughter". His idea of another sick joke. Bonnie was still upset about last night. He had no right to do that to her. He knew how much she loved that cat, more than anything else in the whole fucking world. But that didn't matter to him. No, it just fueled him even more. The Joker wanted to tear her down and that was the only way he know how.

"Why so solemn Bonnie?" he asked, actually looking serious for once.

"I'm thinking."

"Oh really, what about?"

"Don't patronize me."

"Patronize?" he looked insulted but Bonnie knew it was all just an act. "No, I would _never_ patron_ize_ you. I-I like you remember?"

Bonnie brushed off the compliment and merely reminded, "Last night's little stunt would say otherwise."

The Joker laughed one good "Ha". "That was all in good fun."

"You knew it would upset me."

"Bonnie," All of a sudden the Joker's knife was at her mouth, other hand holding her head in place by the back of her neck. "Do you know why I do hurtful things?"

Bonnie tried to shake her head but the knife just followed her every movement. "No."

"To show others their weaknesses. That cat is your weakness. If you had any common sense in you you'd get rid of it."

"You know Hitler would issue out puppies to his Nazi soldiers and then when they reached full grown he'd order the soldiers to kill them, to see if they could actually kill something."

"Are you_ com_paring me to Hit_ler_?"

"I don't know, am I?"

The Joker laughed heartily before removing his knife and slipping it back into his pocket. "No, no, Hitler-Hitler was a _madman_," he shrieked.

"Well, you're crazy aren't you?" she asked innocently.

He leaned down close to her face. "No, I'm not. No, I'm _not._"

"Okay," she backed up. "You're not crazy. But Jack-"

"I'm sorry, what did you call me?"

Bonnie realized her slip up with wide eyes.

"Did you call me 'Jack'?"

"No, I clearly said 'Joe'."

Joker slammed her into the side of the trailer. The henchmen nearby turned their heads to see what the ruckus was about, watching the Joker slowly slide his knife around Bonnie's face.

"How about I add another scar to your little collection huh?"

"Joe, I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't undue what you said!"

"Okay, I'm _really_ fucking sorry!"

"Cursing isn't going to get you in good graces this time!"

"What do you want me to fucking say? It was a slip up! It won't happen again!"

"Your damn right it won't happen again! Because I'll gut you myself before that ever happens! You're treading in dangerous waters Siobhan! Watch yourself."

He let her go with one last shove into the side of the trailer and walked off. Bonnie stared after him, wide eyed. Any other person would have been dead on the ground for sure. She wondered why he wouldn't kill her. Her breath hitched. Perhaps it was because she was his weakness. But surely he would have noticed and killed her off a long time ago. If he was so adamant about her not having a weakness then he would have the same expectation for himself. So why hadn't he killed her? And why the fuck did it have to be her to attract someone like the Joker? God, it was her mother's worst nightmare.

. . .

As night fell, the Joker became excited. He jumped into the trailer of the truck where Bonnie sat playing cards with some of the other henchmen. He paced the length of the space, all the while talking to Bonnie.

"I wouldn't play that card," he advised as he walked back and forth.

"Oh, so you're talking to me now?"

"When have I ever stopped talking0 to you?"

Bonnie thought about it for a moment. "You're right, I can't get you to fucking shut up," she said with a small smile, happy that he had seemingly forgiven her for earlier.

"Again, I wouldn't play that card."

"You don't even know what I'm going to play!"

"Yes, but it won't be good enough no matter what."

Then Joker began standing behind the others and gesturing to Bonnie the cards in their hands behind their backs. Bonnie smiled, grateful for the help since this was grocery money she was betting. She had to be careful with her money since the Joker hadn't paid her yet. But that was because they hadn't received their half of the cut. A ring sounded inside the trailer and the Joker quickly opened his cell phone.

"What?" he demanded. A pause. "Alright."

He hung up the phone and slipped it back into his pocket. He stared at Bonnie as he announced, "Phase Three, on."

The men scrambled to get up to get ready and Bonnie just stood up and stayed in her place. "What if we get arrested?" she asked.

"Don't worry your pretty little head over that," he assured, patting her curly head. "I have it all covered. What do you think I did last night while you were busy having a cry-fest?"

"I don't know, planning ways on how to torture me?"

"Those are my mornings."

Everyone pulled on their masks and took their place inside the trailer as the driver took his at the steering wheel. The Joker piled in beside Bonnie after sliding the door closed. There was an arsenal of weaponry stacked up along the back and Bonnie briefly wondered how the Joker acquired such a collection.

"Now this is how it's going to go _down_. I have a man in a garbage truck to knock out one of the vehicles, leaving us open to _Dent'_s."

Bonnie nodded. "Sounds like a good-"

"Uh, uh, uh," he interrupted. "I don't make those remember?"

Bonnie smiled but nodded anyways. What they were about to do was extremely dangerous and extremely illegal.

The driver took off down the street, and drove to the lower level of Fifth Street. The Joker had shot out a police officer to break through the barrier set up. As he took his place beside Bonnie once more, her mask already on, she looked at him asked, "How do we know they're gonna be down here?"

"You really underestimate me don't you Bon-Bon. I took care of it."

There was a loud crash and everyone in the trailer was jolted from their spot. Bonnie went flying into the wall before falling to the ground.

"What the fuck was that?" she shouted.

"The SWAT team," he answered as he regained his bearings. "Alright, open the doors!"

Bonnie did as she was told and slid open the door. The Joker hung on by a cable cord as his men handed him a gun. He opened fire and when that gun ran out of bullets, they handed him a shotgun. When that didn't work, he motioned for the big daddy of them all: a bazooka. He lined it up and fired, causing the police car in front to blow out its back tires and catch on fire. He loaded another missile and fired, taking out the police car entirely. The Joker looked ahead and saw the Batmobile hurtling towards the armored vehicle. It passed it and Bonnie watched as the Batmobile took out the garbage truck. His henchman handed him another missile and Bonnie held onto his soldiers to steady him as he locked it in place. They crashed into a car and everyone was thrown to the side. The Joker lined up his shot and fired but it was blocked by the Batmobile. The explosion hit them in their faces and everyone ducked for cover. The truck stopped moving.

The Joker jumped out of the trailer, pulling Bonnie with him. He climbed into the passenger seat, leaving it open for Bonnie to climb through.

"Harvey, Harvey, Harvey _Dent_," he stopped to grab the driver and open the door. "Oh, excuse me, I want to drive." He threw the man out the door before slamming it shut. "Bon-Bon we don't have time for your lollygagging!"

Bonnie jumped in and buckled up before closing her door. She already knew that calling this a "bumpy ride" would be an understatement. They were like a regular Bonnie and Clyde. The Joker too off down the street, crossing to the other side to catch up with the armored vehicle. He took out a car before getting right up behind the armored vehicle. He was humming some strange tune that Bonnie couldn't place but she remained silent, letting the madman do his thing. The vehicle turned and Joker followed suit, slamming the trailer into one of the concrete pillars due to the sharpness of the turn.

"You know Bon-Bon, I like this job, I like _it_."

Helicopters were heard and Bonnie looked out the window to see one flying overhead.

"Joe, helicopters!" she called out.

He grabbed a radio. "Okay, rack 'em up, rack 'em up, rack 'em up."

Bonnie watched as the helicopter got tangled up in a couple of wires and began tail spinning out of control before falling to the ground in a fiery heap. The Joker laughed hysterically and Bonnie couldn't even resist a chuckle or two. He passed the downed helicopter with a laugh before an explosion took place off to the side in an alleyway. The Batman rolled out on his little motorcycle.

"Now there's a _Batman_."

Batman took off straight towards them. "Ooh you want to play, come on. Come on."

The Batman ejected some sort of device to the front of the truck before weaving through and under, driving past them.

"He missed!" The Joker cried excitedly.

And then the truck flipped. End over end. Bonnie was lurched in her seat as she felt herself being pulled with the rest of the truck. It landed upside down with its passengers in a heap. Bonnie unbuckled her seatbelt and fell to the ceiling in a mess of limbs. The Joker fell out his open door clumsily, gun in hand. Bonnie began checking to make sure everything was in place but she found that she wasn't too badly damaged. She sighed in relief and kicked open her door but it wouldn't budge. She turned and crawled out through Joker's door and was helped up by his henchmen. Bonnie watched the Batman come sliding towards the truck on his motorcycle just having barely missed hitting the Joker. He hit the truck and fell off the bike, unconscious. One of the henchmen moronically attempted to take off his mask but received a jolt of electricity and fell to the ground. Bonnie stood above the Batman and smirked. Finally, he had been brought down, he wasn't so invincible after all. Maybe this would knock him down a peg or two.

The Joker laughed at the electrocuted man before going to the Batman. He knelt down, knife in hand, until one of the SWAT men cocked a shotgun to the back of his head. Bonnie took off. She fled to an alleyway and hid behind a dumpster, waiting for the scene to clear. But she was found and captured, put under arrest. Bonnie glared out the window of the police car, angry that she being arrested, again.

. . .

"Good luck with the men in there," commented one of the officers as they shoved her into a cell. The men around her began leering and smirking at her. Bonnie immediately put her guard up.

"What the fuck are you staring at?"

She sat down on the bench and tried her best to ignore their stares and calls. You'd think they hadn't seen a woman in years. The Joker soon joined her he looked around at all the men staring and calling to Bonnie. Once he took a seat next to her they immediately stopped.

"You have such a way with men," she muttered under her breath.

He just sat there and rolled his eyes. Clearly he was mad that he been foiled yet again. Things just weren't going the way they were supposed to.

"Do you have this covered?" she asked sarcastically.

"I already told you, don't underestimate me," he growled.

Bonnie shut her mouth, afraid that she would set him off again. The officers had taken his coat and were currently going through all the pockets, drawing out whatever items they found. The mayor showed up and announced that Detective Gordon was the new Commissioner. The Joker clapped along with the rest of the people but Bonnie chose to remain motionless. Better to keep as little attention on her as possible. The new commissioner left but returned soon after. He ordered for the Joker to be taken to an interrogation room where he would speak with him. Bonnie gave the Joker a "good luck" smile as he was dragged away. The leers and calls started up again. Bonnie sighed but just let it be.

"My insides hurt," complained one of the men in the cell.

Bonnie immediately recognized him as one of the Joker's henchmen. She began to worry about what exactly he had planned.

"Please," the man begged again. "My insides hurt. The Boss said he'd make the voices go away. He said he'd go inside and replace them with bright lights. Like Christmas."

The cop laughed. "You're out of your mind pal, back up."

That's when the man began convulsing. Bonnie stood but was told to sit back down when two police officers unlocked and entered the cell. Bonnie wanted to get as far away from the man as possible. As they dragged the man out of the cell Bonnie jumped over them and made a run for it.

"Hey!" one of the officers shouted.

She ran until she saw a closet and quickly hid inside. Bonnie slowed her breathing and waited to be found. When after a minute no one came, she sighed in relief and just continued to wait for whatever was going to happen, to happen. All of a sudden the door was thrown open and an officer pulled her out. Bonnie fought with all her might and they fell to floor wrestling in a heap. Bonnie grunted as she felt pressure in her against her stomach and realized she had just been kneed in the gut. She punched him in the cheek and sent him sprawling off her. She stood and tried to run again but he grabbed her ankle, causing her to fall. He got up quickly and picked her up, ready to bring out the taser gun. He dropped her to the ground and unclipped his taser, pointing it at Bonnie.

"Stop resis-"

An explosion blew him off his feet and Bonnie covered her face to protect it from the flying debris. When things started to settle, she uncovered her eyes and looked up to find a figure walking towards her. She grabbed the down officer's taser gun and pointed it at the approaching figure. She was relived to see the Joker step out from the smoke cloud. She dropped the gun and ran up to him, about ready to throw her arms around him in joy.

"What next Boss?"

"We get ourselves a Chinaman."

The Joker retrieved his items from the table before walking back to the cells. He returned with Lau, looking a little worse for wear from the blast. His gun was pointed at the back of his head, leading him to the door.

"Are Dent and Dawes taken care of?"

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah, Ramirez put Dent in the back of Wuertz's squad car. I've got Phillips, Martin, Prather, and Viale at the locations to tie them up."

"And Wuertz is going to incapacitate _Dent_?"

Bonnie nodded again. "Yeah, both of them. Makes it more dramatic, no?"

As they exited the police station a police car pulled up and for a moment Bonnie panicked. Until she saw one of the Joker's thugs in the driver seat. The Joker pushed Lau into the back seat before joining him on the other side. Bonnie took the liberty of the front passenger and closed her door, buckling up.

"What the fuck happened in there?" Bonnie asked as the driver took off.

"The _Batman_ showed up and we had a little fun."

Bonnie leaned in with a whisper, "Did he beat you?"

The Joker laughed enthusiastically.

"So we didn't get Batman," she clarified. "What do we do now?"

"We continue on with Phase Four. That was just a minor disappoint_ment_."

"Right, capturing Lau and the Chechen."

"Right-o kid-o."

"And then?"

"And then Bonnie, the _world_."

Bonnie smirked. "You've got big dreams Joker."

"No, just big goals."

"That's the same thing!"

The Joker ignored her and stuck his head out the window like a crazed dog. Sirens sounded behind them and Bonnie looked back to see several police cars tailing them. She sighed; maybe being Bonnie and Clyde wasn't as cracked up as she thought it would be.

"What do we do with Lau?"

The Joker brought his head back into the car to answer. "You'll see. I already have that covered. Oh and I need you to call someone."

* * *

Special thanks to **Emily Hargreaves **(I used your suggestion by the way), **LaBellaMorte**, and **YolandaFriella **(kudos for making me blush lol) for the awesomely sweet reviews. I really appreciate them and they always make me smile to read them. I hope the story continues to your liking. And just for a heads up to all the readers out there: I hope you aren't expecting a happy ending. I'm sorry to say that things don't end well for Bonnie :/


	9. My Part as Brutus

Nerves

Chapter Nine - My Part as Brutus

"Oh and I need you to call someone," the Joker announced as their squad car weaved between cars, trying to outrun the other cops.

"Who?"

"You're old friend."

Bonnie froze. There was no way she was going to talk to that traitor. "No," she said firmly.

"Yes," He handed her a cell phone. "Call him."

Bonnie sighed in defeat and swiped the phone from his hand. She quickly dialed the Chechen's number before asking what she was supposed to tell him.

"Meet us at the docks, number twelve."

"Yeah, but when?"

"Now."

"Now? Aren't you going to give him any fucking time to get ready?"

The Joker smirked. "I thought you didn't like him," he pointed out.

"I don't."

"Then what does it matter?" He leaned in close to the grate. "Tonight, you get your revenge."

The phone began ringing and Bonnie put her ear up to it, waiting for the Chechen to answer.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Chechen, the Joker wants to talk to you."

"Bonnie? Don't tell me you're working for that freak."

Bonnie's patience waned. "Listen to me mother-fucker. You meet us at the Docks, building number twelve in five minutes or I'll blow your head off myself."

The line was silent, and then, "Alright, I'll be there in three."

Click.

Bonnie threw the phone back at the Joker through the grate.

"Now, we shake the coppers." he mumbled to himself as he slipped the phone into his back pocket. "Take us to the apartment," he ordered.

"And why are we going back to the apartment?"

"Not _the_ apartment, _your_ apartment."

Bonnie hit the back of her seat in anger. "Why the fuck would we lead the cops to my apartment?"

The Joker shrugged. "Why does a dog bark, I don't know! I have a van waiting there for us when we arrive. We can hop into it and hide out until Jackman here leads the cops someplace else."

"I'm just letting you know that I am _not_ pleased with these conditions!"

"It's not all about you Bon-Bon," the Joker argued back.

"We're almost there!" the driver shouted over Bonnie and the Joker's screams.

The Joker took a hold of Lau by his arm and got ready to push him out. The cops were long behind them, perfect for a bail-out. The driver slowed enough for the passengers to jump out safely and easily. Lau stumbled, not use to the activity but Joker just hauled him up. It amazed Bonnie how strong the man was even though he looked pretty thin. They hurried to the white van and Joker flung Lau inside before joining him himself and then helped Bonnie climb inside. He slid the door shut with a slam and sat for a moment to catch his breath.

"What now?"

"Go to the docks," he ordered the driver.

"The docks, that's Phase Four right?" Bonnie asked as the driver slowly and inconspicuously pulled out and joined the rush of traffic.

"Right," the Joker answered as he grabbed some rope and began tying up Lau. He double checked the knots and when satisfied, sat back and enjoyed the ride.

The passengers had to hold onto something to keep from being thrown around at every turn. Bonnie sat, watching the Joker as he stared off into space, looking like he was light years away. The Joker turned to look at her and Bonnie quickly turned her attention to something else. Fuck, she was acting like a little kid with a crush. Bonnie mentally berated herself for not staying in check. She supposed it was the scars that attracted her. Someone who could identify with her relation issues because let's face it, the Joker had problems with relating to others. Bonnie was the closest thing he had to a friend in a long time. And Bonnie didn't even know just how much the Joker valued her. Hell, he could be planning on ways to kill her after everything is over. Bonnie hoped it wasn't like that. But she couldn't deny the nagging feeling that maybe things were going a little too swimmingly.

"Are we there yet?" the Joker asked like a little kid.

"Seriously, shit I told the Chechen to meet us in five and if we don't get there before-"

"Calm down," the driver said. "I'm pulling off now."

The driver stopped the van and got out, sliding open the door for the back passengers. Bonnie jumped out and helped the Joker with dragging out Lau. They guided him to Building Twelve where a giant pyramid of money laid waiting for them. The Joker took out his knife and cut the ropes. He threw the remains to Bonnie and demanded she get a new set. He replaced his knife with a gun and forced Lau to climb up the stacks of cask to the very top. Bonnie came back with new rope.

"You want me to toss it?"

"No, come up here!"

Exhaling heavily, she hung the rope on her shoulder and began the trek up the pile of bills. Reaching the top, she tossed the rope to the Joker who used it to tie up Lau again.

"How the fuck am I supposed to get down?" she asked.

"Slide down, _obviously_."

Bonnie sat down and was about to gently push herself off when the Joker grabbed her by the shoulders and roughly shoved her. Bonnie went careening down the pyramid before sliding into a heap on the floor. She pushed herself up, glaring at the ground.

"Fuck you," she whispered.

The Joker's goons began to circle the pile of money. "The Chechen just pulled up," one of them shouted.

"Not so crazy as you look," the Chechen announced as he walked in.

"I told you, I'm a man of my _word_." He slapped Lau's head before jumping and sliding down the side of the pyramid. "Where's the Italian?" he asked when he landed.

Bonnie tried to keep her demeanor passive, not showing the hatred that was welling up on the inside.

"More for us," the Chechen pointed out. "What you do with all your money?"

"You see, I'm a guy of simple taste. I enjoy, uh, dynamite, gunpowder, and _gasoline_."

Bonnie ran up with the gasoline tank and began pouring it all over the bottom of the pile. The Chechen stepped forward, wanting to stop her but the Joker pointed his gun at him and made him stop.

"And you know the thing that they have in common? They're cheap."

"You said you were a man of your word," the Chechen said but with his cigar in his mouth it came out jumbled.

The Joker plucked the cigar out of his mouth. "Oh, I am." He blew on it a couple of times, "I'm only burning my half." Then threw it into the gasoline, igniting the money instantly.

The Chechen looked at the pile of money and Bonnie could have sworn she heard his heart break.

"All you care about is money. This town deserves a better class of criminal. And I'm gonna give it to them," He pointed his gun at the Chechen. "Tell your men they work for me now. This is my city."

"They won't work for a freak," the Chechen spat.

Joker snapped and flicked out his knife. "Why don't we cut you up into little pieces and feed you to your pooches," he tossed the knife to Bonnie, who caught it easily. "And then we'll see how loyal a hungry dog really is." Bonnie began to pull the man away with the help of another thug.

They drug him outside where Bonnie handed the knife off the other man and drew out her gun. She checked to see if it was loaded before cocking back the hammer and aiming it at the man she once worked for.

"Please," he begged. "Don't do this Bonnie."

Bonnie glared at him, gun still trained. "Isn't it ironic? The very monster you created now about to kill you."

"Please," he continued to plead. He reached out to her.

Bonnie kicked his hand away and smashed him with the butt of the gun to the head. He cried out in pain and Bonnie smirked.

"This is for leaving me in that rotten cell."

"You got out didn't you?"

"Yeah, no thanks to your fucking sorry ass!"

"But to work for _him_?"

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah, because he got me out of the hell-hole you left me in. What happened to 'I've spent too much time and money on you'?"

"I'm sorry."

"Fuck you, fuck the plane you flew in on, fuck those shoes, fuck your accent, fuck your cheap-ass cigars, fuck your yuck-mouth teeth, fuck your hairpiece, and fuck your money."

"Bonnie, wrap it up," hurried the thug.

Bonnie swung her gun at him. "Shut the fuck up before I shoot you t-ah!"

She was tackled to the ground by the Chechen who began to beat her. He grabbed for the gun and shot the thug that was trying to pull him off. Just as he was about to shoot Bonnie, she grabbed the Joker's knife that had fallen on the ground and stabbed him deep in the heart. The Chechen froze in shock and the gun fell from his hands. Removing the knife, Bonnie stabbed him again in the chest. She dropped the knife and reached for the gun, shooting him once in the head. The Chechen fell to the ground, dead. Bonnie inhaled sharply and began to feel her face, making sure he didn't break anything. She stood up shakily and checked his pulse to make she he was really dead.

Fury took over Bonnie and she began to kick the Chechen's body. "Mother fucker! I'm fucking Bonnie, bitch!"

The thug was in shock of having been shot and Bonnie flung him up and helped him walk back inside the abandoned building. The Joker was just finishing a phone call when they walked in. Bonnie dropped the thug and approached the madman.

"What the fuck were you doing?"

The Joker looked up. "You look terrible," he pointed out.

"Yeah, well I got distracted, a fucking rookie mistake. Won't happen again," she assured.

"I don't care," he grunted. "We got a change of plans."

"What?"

"We're going to blow us up a hospital."

"Which one?"

The Joker laughed. "I love how that's the first question you ask. Most people would ask about the people and the lives that could be harmed, but not you."

Bonnie remained silent. She really needed to get home to Simba. He was the only thing that kept her from being a killer, a monster.

"No, we're going to blow up Gotham General."

"Cue dramatic music," Bonnie muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"I said, when are we doing this?"

"I already have my men on rigging up the place as we speak. My informant told me they're going to be using school busses to evacuate the patients."

"So?"

"So, we're also going to be doing a high jacking."

"We're taking one of the busses?"

"That would be the idea Bon-Bon. Now enough with the questions, we've got a man to meet."

. . .

Bonnie waited out on the bus as patients were being loaded on. She looked around at the other henchmen. She was waiting for the Joker to return. The first explosion cued his exit and everyone ducked as the blast got closer and bigger. Bonnie grabbed a news reporter, Mike Engel, and tugged him onto the bus. The Joker jumped into the back of the bus and closed the exit door as the driver pulled out onto the street. There were about fifty people on board.

The bus pulled off into an abandoned building and the Joker immediately took charge. Bonnie and the thugs switched clothes so that the patients and nurses were wearing street clothes, and Bonnie and the thugs were wearing scrubs. As the henchmen taped unloaded guns into their hands, Bonnie jumped over the people, making her way towards the Joker.

"This isn't part of the plan Joe," she whispered fiercely.

"When has it ever been part of the plan."

"Dammit, I am sick of your fucking ciphered crap, just tell me in laymen's terms."

"We've never been on track with the plan Bon-Bon. We've just making it up as we go along."

"Yeah but this was definitely not discussed."

The Joker turned and looked at her. "If you want to be with me, you got to stay on your toes."

Bonnie wasn't quite sure how to take that. Did he mean as in working for him or actually _being_ with him.

"Look," she said. "I'm more flexible than the average person, I can take changes. But I don't like not knowing an outcome and I have no fucking idea where this little plan of yours is going!"

"Uh uh, remember Bon-Bon, I don't make plans."

"Will you stop fucking saying that? I get it! You don't make plans! Because that's clearly not what you're doing!"

* * *

As always, **Emily Hargreaves **and **LaBellaMorte**, special thanks. You guys are way-hardcore awesome!


	10. My Nerves on Water

This one might be a bit rushed and might even get a little weird at the end. A tad OoC if you will. Which I apologize greatly for. I don't like forcing my characters into situations and I feel like I just did with the ending. So, you don't have to tell me it feels out of place because trust me, I'm beating myself up about it as we speak (er, type). Plus, there's really not much that goes on until the end.

* * *

Nerves

Chapter Ten - My Nerves on the Water

The Joker slung his arm around Bonnie's shoulders and directed her to the back emergency exit of the bus. He swung open the door and pushed her out. She landed on her feet and glared up at him as he jumped down.

"You see," he said. "I'm about to send a message to Gotham." He drew out a wad of papers and handed them to Bonnie.

She unfolded the papers and read through them quickly. "This is your message? You're going to blow up the bridges?"

"We're playing by my rules now."

"We've been playing by your rules this whole fucking time! You got me out of jail, you threw Rachel out the window, you blew up the jail to get out, you blew up Gotham General, and now you're rigging up boats and bridges! It's been you the whole time!"

The Joker waited a second before asking, "Are you done with your little rant because I have a message to send."

He walked away from her and got back on the bus where he grabbed the news reporter Engel and dragged him to the bottom floor of the building. Bonnie sighed in frustration, angry that she was going to follow him regardless of how mad he made her.

"What the fuck are we doing with him?" she asked about Engel.

"Hanging him from the rafters," was her answer.

"What?"

"You know, your voice gets really annoying after a while."

Bonnie shut her mouth and tried hard not to sulk from the insult. The Joker noticed her forlornness and sighed in frustration. "I'm hanging him upside from the rafters and filming as he reads from this script." He snatched back the papers and held them up for emphasis.

The Joker shoved Engel down onto the ground and began tying him up. He threw one end of the rope across a beam and pulled it until the news reporter was hanging by his ankles. A henchman showed up with a sheet and they secured it upside down behind the man. On it was written "Breaking News" in red paint. Another henchman handed the Joker a video camera.

"Alright," he addressed the news reporter. "You're going to read off this little script here while I film, okay?" It sounded like he was talking to a child.

Engel nodded as best he could and took hold of the papers. The Joker started up the camera and Bonnie and the two henchmen backed up out of the shot.

"And action."

"I'm Mike Engel, from Gotham Tonight," he introduced and then began to read the script. "'What do I have to do to make you people want to join in? You failed to kill the lawyer, I've got to get you off the bench and into the game. Come nightfall, the city is mine. And anyone left here plays by my rules. If you don't want to be in the game, get out now. But the bridge and tunnel crowd are sure in for a surprise. Ha ha, ha ha."

The Joker burst out laughing and turned the camera off. He took out the tape and threw it to Bonnie.

"Deliver that for me will you Bon-Bon?"

Bonnie caught the tape and looked at it warily. "Sure, where to?"

"The news station. And after that, get rid of the school bus."

"Any specific way?"

The Joker turned to her. "Use your imagination."

Bonnie nodded and ran out to the bus. She ordered everyone off. Once all the thugs had all the patients and nurses unloaded, Bonnie started up the large, yellow vehicle and made her way to the news station. It was difficult navigating the small streets in a bus but Bonnie figured that the cops would be too busy worrying about Gotham General than a crappy driver. She pulled off to the side of the street near the news station. Bonnie grabbed a red pen and wrote "Breaking News" on the front. She slipped out of the bus and placed the video on the steps of the news station. The door opened as someone was about to walk out.

"What is this?" It was one of the anchors.

Bonnie looked up slowly, caught in the act. What would the Joker say? She stood up fully and proudly. "It's a message," she stated simply before walking away. Short, sweet, and to the point. The Joker would have been proud.

The news anchor called after her but Bonnie ignored him. She jumped back on the bus and started it up again, taking off down the street. She made her way to the docks where she put the bus in neutral and pushed it into the waters. She sat for a moment to collect her thoughts. Night was already falling on Gotham and soon, whatever was the rest of the Joker's plan would be played out. She figured by now she had pretty much sold her soul to the devil by joining the clown's ranks. No wonder she couldn't bring herself to call her mother, she felt guilty for having turned into this, a monster. From the first time she killed someone ten years ago and up to the Chechen, she had been slowly losing her humanity. Bonnie worried that maybe her cat wouldn't be enough to save her, not from the Joker.

Sighing, Bonnie stood and began walking back to the busy streets. She figured that by now the tape had been received and played for the entire city, hopefully. She hailed a taxi and gave him the address of the old, abandoned building. When they got there, she didn't wait for the taxi to drive away before running towards the building. There was a SWAT team swarming the place. Bonnie hid behind a wall and looked around, there must have been at least ten on the ground, meaning the rest were inside. She snuck inside and looked around for a weapon. She found an automatic gun waiting for her by the far wall with a note written on top. She unfolded the paper and read "For Bon-Bon" inside. She smiled and pocketed the small letter. She ducked behind one of the windows and began picking off the men one at a time. She couldn't tell how many she had left to go so she took her chances and exited the building.

Bonnie looked around and noticed that the two boats were still intact. Then, she looked up and saw the Joker descending towards her, leg wrapped up in some wire. Bonnie hid behind a brush as two SWAT members ran up and began tugging the Joker out of the line. Jumping out from the bush, she shot down the two men. Bonnie jogged up to the Joker to find him beaming.

"You seem happy," she noted as she began to undo the wire from his ankles.

"I'm just wonderful, Bon-Bon. It's not every day I get to see my _favorite_ girl."

"Joe, please, you're making me blush," she said sarcastically.

Finally freeing his legs, Bonnie stood and realized just how close she was to the man. Having not been with a man in ten years, her frustration bubbled over and she grabbed him by the neck roughly and pulled him down.

"Uh, what are you doing Bonnie?"

She smiled genuinely for the first time in what felt like years. "Adding a little chaos into the equation."

And then, she kissed him. It wasn't romantic, dreamy, pretty, and heck there weren't even any fireworks. It was just a kiss that seemed to seal her fate with the madman. She was his Bonnie and that was all, nothing more. Bonnie didn't want romance or passion. She just wanted to kiss a good looking man who had both saved her and destroyed her. Period.

Or maybe she was trying a little too hard to convince herself that.

* * *

Like I said, a bit OoC if you ask me. But anyways, as always thanks to my two favorite reviewers: **LaBellaMorta**, and **Emily Hargreaves**. I'd also like to thank all those who favorited and subscribed. And I'd also like to ask you rearders a questions: Should I make a sequel? You see, I hadn't planned on it and there are only four chapters left but then I started throwing the idea around. Of course if I did do a sequel it would be shorter and it would be a while until I got it out. But what do you guys think? Anyways, please review and I hope you enjoyed despite the rushing and out-of-characterness. :D


	11. My Reward

Nerves

Chapter Eleven - My Reward

Three months had passed since that night. Bonnie had fled shortly after the kiss as more SWAT showed up to take away the Joker. The only thing he said to her was, "You got balls there kid" and that was it. No anger, no surprise, no heart-melting declarations of love. Just that Bonnie had cojones. She wanted to slap him after he said that. She went out of her comfort zone to kiss an insane madman and that's all he had to say about it? Bullshit is what she called it.

Bonnie attended his court trial and was pleased that they were going to put him Arkham instead of on death row. But watching them lead him away in his orange jumpsuit saddened her a bit. She didn't know what she was going to do now without him. But she had to find a job. She applied at a nearby gas station and was _overjoyed _to know she was hired on the spot.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at the thought of being in the dump of a gas station. If the Joker had left her with a cut of the money he burned, she wouldn't be in this predicament. But alas, she had to serve shitty customers in a shitty uniform at a shitty gas station. She remembered when she was younger how she wanted to be a doctor, before she started school. Back when she viewed herself as normal and didn't know any different. But school had changed her. The years of constant teasing and mocking were enough to drive her to become mean and vindictive. Nobody just became a monster. It's through a series of events that turns a person to becoming a heartless wretch. And through years of torment, Bonnie had to grow a tough skin.

A lady walked up with a soda bottle. Bonnie wrung it up, "Two dollars and thirty-five cents."

The lady put down a five dollar bill and waited patiently as Bonnie made change. She handed the change to the customer, who thanked her politely. She made to leave but stopped and scrutinized Bonnie. Bonnie stared right on back.

"Can I help you?"

"Sorry, you just remind me of one of my patients."

"Oh, at the hospital?"

The lady shook her head. "No, at Arkham."

Bonnie looked insulted. "Excuse me?"

She giggled. "And he's quite _the joker_ too. I bet you like jokes."

Bonnie stared at her like she was crazy. "No, I hate them."

She giggled again. "That's not what _he_ says."

"Who?"

The lady dug in her purse and drew out a folded slip of paper and placed it on the counter.

"Meet me at this time and place."

Bonnie looked from the paper back to the woman. She slid the paper back towards her. "I don't think so."

"Oh, but I insist. I think you'll love what you find."

"No offense, but I'm not into that."

"Oh no, it's nothing like that-"

"Yeah I'm sure," Bonnie interrupted. "Now can you please leave? I have other customers."

The lady looked behind her to find an empty store.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "They're invisible."

The lady laughed heartily. "Oh you are quite _the joker_ aren't you?"

"Alright, I'll bite. Why the fuck do you keep putting emphasis on 'the joker'?"

The customer pushed the paper back towards Bonnie. "Just meet me _here_ and you'll find out."

Bonnie grabbed the paper, crumpled it up into a little ball and then threw it in the trash can on her side of the counter. She looked back to the customer.

"Sorry Doc, I'm not buying what you're selling so why don't you fucking stroll along and hit on someone who's actually of your sexual orientation."

The lady looked affronted but left without another word. Bonnie sighed as a new customer walked in, this time with a gang of his friends. Teenagers.

The young boy walked up to the counter with a twenty dollar bill already out. "Twenty on three," he mumbled.

Bonnie had to strain to hear but took the money and put it on the desired pump. As soon as the boy rejoined his friends they all began to laugh and walked out of the store. Bonnie growled. That wasn't the first time a group of adolescents came in and laughed at her. She always had the urge to tell them just who she was and who she worked for to see some fear in their eyes but she held back. She'd get turned in in a second and she didn't think she could win an insanity plea.

She stood there, bored. The trash can drew her attention and she exhaled in defeat, digging out the crumpled piece of paper and unfolding it. It was an address with a time written next to. She was supposed to meet the woman at the corner of Third and Second after her shift. She threw the paper back in the bin and resumed her duties.

. . .

It was two-thirty, and no one was around. Bonnie stuck her hands in her coat pocket and looked around for a sign of the crazy lady when she came bounding up to her from out of the shadows. Bonnie stepped back, putting some distance between her and the woman. She wanted to be careful in case she was actually a mugger or something.

"Oh, don't be afraid, it's just little ol' me," she giggled.

Bonnie frowned. "I'm not scared, I'm cautious."

"Untrustworthy of others, interesting."

"Don't try to diagnose me. I already know I'm crazy. I met you here didn't I. Now what do you want?"

The woman smiled eerily. "I want you to follow me."

Bonnie took another step back. "And end up dead in some alleyway? No thanks." She turned to leave but the woman grabbed her arm to stop her.

Bonnie threw her off, angry at the touch. "Don't fucking touch me Doc."

"I'm not a doctor," she pointed out. "I'm an intern. Or was."

"Even worse. Now go away."

"You wouldn't have met me here if you weren't interested in the slightest of what I was going to show you."

Bonnie couldn't argue with that. Hanging her head in defeat she said, "Alright, I'll follow you."

The woman led Bonnie down an alleyway and through a back door. They were greeted by stairs and Bonnie looked up, taking note of the large number of steps. "We're not going up those, are we?"

"Why, afraid of a little sweat?" the lady asked with a smile.

Bonnie glared but followed her up the stairs. After passing several floors, the woman stopped at a door and opened it. She ushered Bonnie through. Inside was an empty room, a large broken window overlooked the city. A sheet rustled from the wind. A man was standing in the moon's light, looking out the shattered mirror. His back was to Bonnie so she couldn't see who he was, but his hunched shoulders gave her an idea.

"What the fuck is this?" she asked.

"Puddin' wants to meet you!"

"'Puddin''? Who the fuck is Puddin'?"

The man's shoulders shook in silent laughter. He turned and in the moonlight Bonnie could make out a man with a clown face painted on. Bonnie felt an eeriness settle over her from his look.

"Can I help you?"

"You, uh, forgot me?" the man asked.

"No, I remember you Joe. What do you want?"

"Don't you want to know how I got out of Arkham?"

"Not interested," she turned to the woman. "Can I go now?"

The Joker walked forward. "Why are you not interested?"

"Because you're an asshole for leaving me with no money. You know I had to get a job at a fucking gas station? I'm Siobhan for fuck's sake! I don't work in gas stations!"

"You think too highly of yourself. But seriously, why aren't you interested in seeing me?"

"After all the shit I've been through I think I deserve a little self-confidence. And you were gone for three months! What do you want from me, a fucking widow's walk?" Bonnie spat.

"But what about the thing?"

"What thing?"

"You know, the _thing_ that you _did_. Three months ago."

Bonnie fought down a blush. "It was the heat of the moment Joe, nothing more," she lied.

He grabbed his chest. "How tragic. I think you just broke my heart."

"What are you talking about?" the lady asked.

The Joker glared at her. "Stay out of this."

Bonnie turned to her as well. "Yeah, who the fuck are you anyways?"

"Dr. Harleen Quinzel," she introduced, hand out for a shake. "Nice to meet ya."

Bonnie stared at her hand and dismissed it before turning back to the Joker. "You picked up a doctor?"

"She busted me out," he explained.

"I'd do anything for my Puddin'," Harleen crooned.

"Don't call me Puddin',"

"Don't call him Puddin',"

The Joker and Bonnie said simultaneously.

The doctor just simply laughed it off. "Anything you say."

Bonnie stepped closer to the Joker and whispered, "Where the fuck did you pick her up?"

He smiled wide. "Off the side of the street," he answered jokingly.

"I wouldn't doubt that. Now, why am I here exactly?"

"What happened to my men?"

Bonnie shrugged. "I don't know. Most of them either wound up back in Arkham or went to work for Maroni. He's the queen bee now you know?"

"Since when?"

"Since you went to Arkham."

The Joker paused. "Well, we're going to have to change that now aren't we? Add a little chaos into the equation, if you know what I mean?"

Bonnie froze. Those were the same words she had spoken to him before she kissed him. Bonnie hadn't gotten a lot of "action" in her years and things started building up, she needed an outlet. It was done purely in the heat of the moment. Nothing more.

"And for showing your _undying_ loyalty, I'd like to take you out for a night on the town. My _treat_."

"That's why I'm here? So you can ask me out on a date? You know, there are such things as cell phones."

"Not a _date_. A _reward_," he clarified. "You are my favorite girl after all."

Bonnie felt the Doc's glare before she saw it. She smirked, liking that she could get her so riled up so easily. Bonnie nodded. "Okay, I'll go on a date with you."

"Not a date," he insisted.

"Yeah," she laughed. "Keep telling yourself that. Call me when you have the plans made." She turned tail and walked out of the room and back down the numerous stairs.

"She's lovely," Harleen commented sarcastically.

The Joker shook his head and turned his back on her, thoughts racing a mile a minute.

. . .

"Simba, we've got company," Bonnie announced as the knocks at the door continued. She raced to the door and opened it only to get a face full of flowers. She shoved them out of the way to reveal the Joker's grinning visage. "I thought it wasn't a date."

"It's not," he said, inviting himself in. "They're for you cat."

"I thought you hated my cat."

"It's to confuse him."

"Very funny. Can we just go now?"

She watched as Simba strolled up to the Joker and rubbed against his leg. The Joker pushed him away and Bonnie sighed. Some things never changed.

"In a minute, I want to run something by you real quick."

"Shoot."

"I'm moving in."

Bonnie burst of laughing. "Right, good one Joe."

"I'm serious."

"Why don't you move in with the crazy lady?"

"Because if I get called Puddin' one more time, I'm going to kill her."

"Fine, you can stay. But you're sleeping on the couch."

"Good, now we can talk about getting rid of the cat-"

"I'm not getting rid of him, Joe. Once again, can we go now?"

"Ooh, someone's _eager_."

They left the apartment and Bonnie, curious about the night, asked what they were going to be doing. The Joker merely shrugged and said something about tickets to see a performance.

"I'm not dressed to see a performance," Bonnie pointed out.

"Neither am I."

"But you're supposed to dress nice for performances."

"Then why are you so surprised that we're doing the opposite?"

They took a taxi down to the opera house. Joe opened the door for Bonnie like a gentleman and offered her an arm. Smirking, she took the arm and they strolled inside, sticking out like a sore thumb in their street clothes. Everyone else was dressed in their finest. The spectators all filed into the theatre once the doors opened, signaling the start of the performance. Bonnie and Joe took their seats, waiting patiently for the show to begin.

When the curtains were pulled open and a man came out, singing in a foreign language, everyone clapped. Bonnie looked around at all the finely dressed men and women and felt out of place. It was like being back in high school, walking the halls alone, knowing she was an outcast. Again an eerie feeling settled over her.

She turned to Joe to whisper, "Why are we here?"

"I promised to take you out for a night remember."

"I know, but why the opera?"

"Always do what is least expected."

"That's fucking stupid."

"See, I knew you'd use that colorful language you know so well." Bonnie opened her mouth to reply but the Joker continued on saying, "There are no surprises with you. Three months ago, that was a surprise. _That_ threw me for a loop. But everything else, everything else is _expected_."

"Am I boring to you?"

The Joker let out a loud laugh and the people around them turned to glare at the pair. Bonnie glared back and almost threw out the middle finger but the Joker grabbed her wrist and patted it down roughly.

"You are anything _but_ Bon-Bon."

Bonnie smirked and settled into her seat. She was pleased that she could make him happy. Bonnie watched as a very rotund woman entered the scene and began to sing to the man. The Joker grabbed his arm rests and acted like he was about to get up.

"Well, it's time to leave," he laughed.

"What?"

"It's not over until the fat lady sings, right?" He pointed at the large woman and Bonnie laughed, causing another round of glares. The Joker settled back into his seat and leaned his head back. "Do you have any idea what language this is?"

"French, but I don't know what they're saying."

"And how do you know?"

"I took French in high school. What did you take?"

"Uh uh, no questions about that."

"Joe, you're not the only freak to walk the halls of Wilson High," she quoted Lynn Taylor.

He remained quiet. Bonnie sighed and turned back to the performance. She had no idea what was going on. The Joker leaned back even more and propped his feet up on the seat in front of him, knocking into the man sitting there. The man turned around, insulted.

"Watch your feet," he whispered harshly.

"Okay, I'll watch them." The Joker stared at his feet as they stayed on the seat.

The man scoffed and knocked them off. Bonnie leaned in her seat, ready to take him out but the Joker just smiled and pushed her back into her seat.

"No use to get violent," he said, staring at the man.

The man shot out a glare before returning to the play. Bonnie leaned forward and knocked his hat clean off his head. The man threw back on his hat and turned to them to say, "If you two don't mature and act like adults, I will summon the usher to remove you from the premises."

Bonnie laughed at his choice of words but otherwise remained fairly quiet. They sat there for a good portion of the performance and when the curtains closed for intermission, Bonnie grabbed Joe and ran like hell out of the opera house.

"Where are we, uh, going Bon-Bon?" he asked as he was being dragged away.

"Away from these stiffs."

"You know, I paid good money for those tickets."

"You'll probably just rob another bank next week, don't worry about it."

They made their way down the dark, deserted street, heading back to Bonnie's apartment. Bonnie tripped on something but caught herself before she fell. She looked down at her shoes to see one of them was untied. She sighed in frustration, impatience bubbling through. The Joker continued walking and left her behind as she bent down to tie up the shoe lace. She stood up to full height to chase after him.

"Joe," she shouted. "Wait up!"

The Joker slowed down just a tad but didn't stop. Bonnie glared at his back. After a couple of steps, she was dragged into the darkness of an alleyway. Bonnie yelled in surprise. She was thrown hard into the wall, a gun to her cheek. After quickly regaining her senses she glared at the man and fought him off. They wrestled for the gun until a shot was heard, and both froze wondering who had been shot. Bonnie felt around her, trying to find blood but there was none. She looked at the man and didn't see any on him either.

"I don't like when people mess with my things."

Bonnie looked up towards the mouth of the alleyway to see the Joker standing there, gun raised up to the sky. That explained why neither had been shot. The mugger stepped forward.

"Who the fuck are you?" he asked.

Before the Joker could answer, Bonnie knocked the gun out of his hand and shot him with it. After a delayed second, blood began to pour from his stomach. He clutched it in agony.

"You bitch!" he shrieked.

"You were going to do the same to me!" she shouted back. "What do we do with him?" she addressed the Joker as he walked up.

He thought for a second before grinning and drawing out his knife. "We are going to send a little message to Gotham."

. . .

The next morning, the mayor found a dead body on his doorstep with a note pinned to his chest. His face was cut up in a Glasgow smile. Almost puking from the smell, he called the police to let them handle it. When they showed up, they searched his body for anything else other than the note. They found a gun in the back of his pants' waistband. One of the detectives that searched him unpinned the note and passed it to his partner. The partner unfolded it.

"Well, what does it say?" the mayor asked.

The policeman turned it over so that everyone could read it. On it, in red greasepaint, was the announcement, "I'm baaack" with "Ha-Ha"s and "Ho-Ho"s written along the edges.

* * *

**LaBellaMorte** is the beast of reviewers haha. And **YolandaFriella**, thanks for putting a smile on my face. The reviews are always welcome if not encouraged. Also, I have poll on my profile, please check it out. I'm really interested if I should do a sequel since there's only three chapters left of this story. Well thanks for reading! Now review! :D


	12. My Kidnapping

Nerves

Chapter Twelve - My Kidnapping

Simba weaved his way through the two bodies, smelling for his owner. The mean man was sleeping soundly next to her, his scent overpowering the cat's sensitive nose. Finding his owner, Simba stuck his cold nose in her face and she swatted him away. He tried the man beside her but he was like a rock, not even flinching away. Going back to the girl, he began meowing as loud as he could, filling the silence with his hungry cries. Bonnie groaned but rolled over onto her stomach and sat up on her elbows. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were rumpled. She looked around through sleepy eyes and found her cat's nose back in her face. She smiled and pushed him away gently.

"Alright, Simba. Let's eat."

She crawled out of bed and retrieved her pants from the carpeted floor. Tugging them on, she zipped them up before following her cat to the kitchen where he waited impatiently by his food bowl, tail whisking around in the air. Bonnie grabbed his bag of dry food and poured out a handful in his dish. She put the bag up before fixing herself some pancakes for breakfast.

"Hello," she heard in a deep voice from behind her as she flipped over a pancake.

She didn't look behind her but smiled a, "Good morning Jack." She froze instantly. Not this again.

"What did you call me?"

Bonnie turned around and looked the man in the eyes. "I said, good morning Joe."

He shook his head. "We had a lovely night, Bon-Bon. Why did you have to go and ruin it?"

She couldn't place his tone but it sounded tense. She swallowed nervously. This was the only man who could make her squirm with just a look. And boy was she squirming now.

"I'm sorry Joe," she hurried. "It slipped. It won't happen again."

Whatever the Joker was going to say was interrupted by a sharp knock at the door. Bonnie asked the Joker if he would get it and like a gentleman, he did. He opened the door and almost slammed it shut again when he saw who was on the other side. Harleen Quinzel. She hopped inside before he could close the door and stared at him with a large smile.

"Who is it?" Bonnie called from the kitchen.

"Puddin'!" she shouted with glee as she threw her arms around his neck. "You don't have your makeup on."

The Joker growled, "It's not _makeup_ it's grease_paint_."

"Greasepaint, makeup, same thing."

"No, it's not."

Bonnie walked in on them and her smile vanished, becoming resentful. "Hello Doc," she greeted sharply.

"Oh, hello Bon-Bon, I didn't see you there."

"Don't call me Bon-Bon."

"But he calls you-"

"I don't care what he calls me. You on the other hand will address me as Bonnie and nothing else, got it?"

Harleen nodded slowly. "Someone gets offended easily."

"Why the fuck are you here?"

For once, the Joker was pleased with Bonnie's language. He hoped that it would hurt Harleen enough to make her leave.

"I read about your little stunt in the paper," she drew out a newspaper from her bag. "At least I'm guessing it was your stunt."

Bonnie grabbed it from her and unfolded it. On the front page was a picture of the note they left on the mugger's body. Apparently, they did get the message. She passed the paper to the Joker who skimmed it quickly. He smirked, pleased with their work and threw the paper back at Harleen.

"I'm taking a shower," he announced as he turned on his heel and made his way for the bathroom.

"What about breakfast?"

"Feed it to her," he answered back.

Bonnie groaned but led Harleen into the kitchen where she took a seat. Bonnie glared at the spot. The Joker should have been sitting there. She served up three nicely burnt pancakes to the woman before sitting down with a couple of perfectly prepared ones of her own. The woman frowned at her plate but didn't complain. Bonnie smirked to herself. Harleen rolled her eyes and pushed the plate away.

"Don't like the pancakes?" Bonnie asked innocently.

"Cut the crap Bonnie."

"Excuse me?"

"I know that you're fooling around with my Puddin' and I don't like it. I've been with him for three months, he is mine."

Bonnie leaned forward. "I highly doubt he wants to be yours."

"He's just playing hard to get stupid."

Bonnie clenched her knife. "Who you calling stupid, bitch?" She stood from her chair, knife in hand. "I'll fuck you up so that no one will want to look like you."

Harleen smirked. "You mean like you?" Just as Bonnie was about to lunge, Harleen quickly asked, "You killed the Chechen right?"

Caught off guard, Bonnie sat back in her seat. "Yeah, I did. Why?"

"It's just that I heard from an anonymous source that his son is in the country and looking for blood."

"Who'd you hear that from?"

"Like I said, 'anonymous'."

"So he's looking for me?"

"Well, I hear he doesn't know exactly who killed him. Just that the Joker was involved."

Bonnie could hear the water shut off in the bathroom. "What are you trying to say?"

"I don't want my Puddin' hurt because of some stunt you pulled."

Bonnie scoffed. "I doubt some brat could hurt your 'Puddin''."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"What couldn't hurt Puddin'?" the Joker asked as he entered the kitchen, towel wrapped around his neck.

"Batman," Bonnie quickly lied.

"Why are we talking about that wet towel?"

Bonnie shrugged. "Doc brought it up."

Harleen glared at her before standing from her chair. "I've got to go. I'll see you later Puddin'."

The Joker sat down in her place as she left. Bonnie sighed in relief once the door closed behind her.

"No offense, Bon-Bon, but these uh pancakes are terrible."

Bonnie laughed and continued eating hers.

That night, Bonnie checked the fridge and found it bare. She checked the pantry and saw it was in the same condition. She groaned, too tired to go out but Simba's constant cries were beginning to bug the Joker.

"If I hear that cat meow one more time-"

"Yeah, yeah I got you Joe. I'm going out now. It appears we're out of everything else too." She grabbed her coat and threw a scarf around her neck. "I'll be back in a few," she announced as she closed the door behind her.

Entering the sharp November air, Bonnie quickly finished buttoning up her coat and wrapped it tighter around her. She checked to see what passerbys were wearing and she was disappointed to see them dressed more warmly than her. She quickened her pace, not wanting to stay out too long in the cold. Bonnie really didn't want to catch pneumonia.

She noticed a black van pull off to the side of the curb, and then everything went dark. She struggled against the person pushing her and tried in vain to rip the bag off her head. Bonnie felt herself being pulled into the van and she fought blindly to keep her assailants off her. She felt her attacker grab her wrists and bind them with some kind of rope. She kicked out and her foot connected with the person, causing him to cry out in pain. They then jumped on her legs and tied those together as well. Bonnie squirmed around, trying to get free but it was useless. She had been captured.

. . .

The bag was torn off her head and Bonnie looked around, tied to a chair. She struggled against her binds as she glared at the man standing before her, black bag in hand. He smirked at her.

"Try all you can, you aren't getting out of those."

His accent sounded familiar, like the Chechen's.

"Who the fuck are you?"

He laughed. "The name is Anwar. I'm a friend of someone who your friend killed."

"The Chechen."

"An unfortunate nickname but yes. He was my father. And your Joker friend killed him in cold blood."

"That's a lie."

"Then why do my sources say otherwise?"

"Well, you must have shitty sources."

_Smack!_

Bonnie's head flew to the side as Anwar's hand connected with her cheek. She turned her head back to him and continued to glare.

"What no tears?"

"I'm tough."

"Oh really? Well, let's just see how tough you really are."

. . .

Jack paced the length of the living room, wondering where the hell Bonnie was. The cat's incessant meows were really getting on his last nerves.

_Meow._

Jack's knife flicked out and he knelt down, grabbing the cat by his face. He paused. Any other time the cat would be dead on the floor in an instant, but now things had changed. It was more than the fact that Bonnie would kill him, because she surely would. If she had cried from his little prank three months ago, then the real thing would absolutely destroy her. And Jack didn't like destroying his things. He dropped the knife to the floor and stood, glaring at the cat like it was at fault.

_Meow._

Rolling his eyes, Jack said to the cat, "Look cat, I'm going to go out and find Bonnie. And when I find her, I'm going to personally make sure she has cat food for you. So then you'll shut the hell up!"

Jack left the apartment with his coat in hand. He walked to the grocery store that he suspected she shopped at and asked one of the cashiers if they had seen her. He even convinced them to check the security tapes. But they found no sign that she had been there. Jack didn't want to admit that he was nervous but as time dragged on his nerves were getting slightly more and more uneasy. He tried to call her cell phone but he just got her voicemail. He even thought about filing a missing person report with the police before figuring that would probably cause more trouble than good.

Jack returned to the apartment to find Harleen sitting on the couch, feet propped up on the table. He walked to her and kicked her feet down. She frowned.

"Someone's in a bad mood," she noted.

"Bonnie's gone."

Harleen sighed. "I knew she was the type to runaway."

"Not without her stupid cat."

"Oh, yes, he is quite annoying isn't he?"

"I can think of something more annoying," Jack mumbled.

"I'm sorry?"

"You're annoying. Why are you here?"

Harleen smiled, shaking off the insult. "Because, Puddin', I know where Bon-Bon is."

Jack's temper flared. "Don't call her Bon-Bon. Where is she?"

"She's been kidnapped."

"By who?"

"By the Chechen's only son. He came for blood, thinking you killed his father."

"Then why take her?" Jack asked.

"To get to you. They know she's your," she struggled with the words. "Leading lady."

"How do I get her back?"

"I don't know, they'll probably want something in exchange."

"Like what? I don't have anything!"

Harleen stood and placed a hand on his chest, leaning in seductively. "They'll probably want you."

Jack shoved her off him.

"Why do you hate me so much?" she cried.

"Leave."

Harleen huffed but left without a word. Jack took her spot on the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table. He had to think of a way to get Bonnie back.

. . .

Bonnie gasped as another blow connected to her body. She felt the pressure in her shoulder and closed her eyes tightly. Anwar paused in the beating to take another look at her.

"How you holding up?"

She opened her bloodshot eyes and looked up at the man. "You're gonna have to try a lot harder than that to make me hurt."

"I'm not trying to hurt you, I'm trying to make you look terrible. To play with the Joker's heartstrings."

Bonnie scoffed. "Have you met the man? He has no heartstrings. He'll leave me here before he'd even think about saving me."

"Then, I guess you're just going to be here a while. Oh well, no skin off my back."

He resumed the beating and Bonnie flinched with each blow. She tried to remain tough but after a while, she was starting to get exhausted. A cell phone ringing interrupted his next blow. He dropped the bat and took out his phone.

"Hello?"

Bonnie could only hear his side of the conversation.

"Did you inform him? . . . And what did he say? . . . Have you left the note then? . . . Alright, let me know what he says to that."

He closed his phone and slipped it back into his pocket. "Looks like the seed was planted. Now, we can continue on with our fun." He picked up the bat and resumed the beating.

. . .

Jack stared at the note with a frown on his face. It explained to him the reason for kidnapping Bonnie and what Jack would have to do to get her back. He had to meet the Anwar kid at a park on the edge of the city. After returning Bonnie, Jack would have one week to give himself up for his crime. And if he didn't turn himself in, they'd recapture Bonnie and kill her.

He tore the note into tiny pieces and threw them away in the trash can. He had a few hours before he would have to meet at the park and those were going to be the longest hours of his life. We went ahead and got a taxi to take him to the park. He'd wait it out there.

. . .

Bonnie was pushed into the back of a black van. She couldn't see where she was due to the black bag over her head and her foot and wrist were broken. She was breathing heavily, positive that her ribs were cracked. She wheezed, glad that she couldn't feel pain or she'd be in agony by then. The van started moving and Bonnie closed her eyes, trying to relax as much as possible. It was the longest ride of her life.

When they got their location that she was still unaware of, Anwar grabbed her roughly and pulled her out of the van. She stumbled out and fell into him. He pushed her down on the ground where she landed in a heap. Anwar laughed at her before hauling her back up to her feet. Bonnie tried to put all of her weight onto her foot that was still intact. Anwar guided her a few yards away where he came to a stop and they waited.

He checked his watch before looking up with a smile. "Good evening Joker."

"Who are you?" Bonnie heard him ask.

"The name is Anwar and you killed my father."

The Joker shrugged. "I've killed a lot of people, you're going to have to be specific than that."

"He was known to you as the Chechen. And now, look what your mistake did to your friend." He tore off the bag and revealed a bloody, beaten up Bonnie.

She stared at the Joker from across the pond, her eyes half shut from exhaustion. They were at a stand off. All Bonnie had to do was cross the frozen pond and she'd be safe once again with the Joker.

"I assume you got my note."

The Joker nodded. "Yeah."

"Then, you know the conditions to this little trade-off. You have one week to turn yourself over to my men or Bonnie becomes ours again." He shook her for emphasis.

Bonnie glared at him weakly, too tired to give any real attitude. He pushed her forward and she fell down on the ice.

"She's yours, for now Joker," he said with a laugh as he turned around and left.

Bonnie was still on her knees when the Joker told her to hurry up.

"I know you can't feel it, but it's freezing out here."

Bonnie tried feebly to stand but fell back down again.

The Joker growled in impatience. "Just crawl."

Getting on her hands and knees, Bonnie began to crawl slowly to the other side. She had to stop and rest in the middle but quickly began again. That's when she saw the crack. She froze and hastily looked up to the Joker. Before anyone could say anything, the ice shattered and Bonnie fell through with a surprised gasp.

The Joker reacted quickly and jumped into the freezing waters. He grabbed her by her good wrist and pulled her to him. He carried her out of the pond and quickly shouted down a taxi to take them back to their apartment. The cabbie looked at them, worried about the state they were in. The girl was completely soaked, with little ice pellets scattered around her body. The man was wet from the waist down and he had his coat off, wrapped around the girl. He growled for the man to hurry up and when the cabbie pulled off at their stop, the man threw a wad of wet money at him and quickly exited the cab with the girl in his arms.

Bonnie was quickly fading. Her eyes were half shut and she hadn't said a word. Jack was slowly growing more and more concerned by her unreactive state. He burst through the door and hurried to the bathroom. He didn't even respond to Harleen being there. She followed them into the bathroom.

"What are you going to do?"

"Warm her up."

"How?"

He sat Bonnie down on the toilet lid and turned to the bathtub. He turned on the hot water and started stripping off his clothes.

"What are doing?" Harleen asked worried.

"We need to get warm."

"She's freezing, hot water is just going to be painful."

"That's not an issue here."

"I know you're tough but surely she can't handle-"

"She has CIPA," Jack explained as he got down to his skivvies. He then started working on Bonnie's frozen, wet clothes.

When the tub was filled to the desired amount, he turned off the water and grabbed Bonnie. He dumped her into the tub, water splashing over to the rim and falling on the tiled floor. Harleen stepped back, avoiding the spilled water and watched as the Joker joined Bonnie in the tub. He hissed as his cold skin hit the hot water. He settled in and quickly became used to the temperature.

"How you holding up Bonnie?" he asked from behind her.

"Doctor," she wheezed. "I need a doctor."

Jack looked up at Harleen. "Call an ambulance."

"That's not very smart Sweetie, we just escaped from the asylum. We're on every wanted poster in town. We'd be captured in a second."

"I said, call an ambulance!" he roared.

Harleen jumped into action and ran to get the phone. She dialed 9-1-1 and requested they send an ambulance. She returned to the bathroom to see the Joker out of the tub and toweling off.

"You need to leave."

Harleen blinked. "Why?"

"Because I'm going to the hospital and you can't stay here alone."

"You're going to the hospital?" she shrieked. "Do you want to be caught?"

"I want you to leave!"

"Alright Puddin' but don't expect me to come running to save you once they got you in their grips!"

"I said, leave!"

Harleen left with tears in her eyes. Jack began to redress himself before helping Bonnie out of the tub. He set her back down onto the commode lid and toweled her off. He dressed her in clean, dry clothes just in time for the paramedics to arrive. He watched them set her up on the gurney and followed them as they wheeled her to the ambulance. Jack settled himself in and watched as they began to splint her wrist and foot.

Jack didn't notice one of the paramedics giving him a worried glance before paging the police.

* * *

Special thanks to those who reviewed **(YolandaFriella, Isabeau, and LaBellaMorte**), favorited, and subscribed. Only two more chapters left. I should have the last chapter posted on Saturday. I'm trying to post that last ones before I start college. Well, thanks for reading! And please review! It makes me feel special and lets me know that at least someone likes the story. Even if it's just a smple, "I like your story" or "Keep writing", anything will do. Although I know that at least three people like it lol. Also, don't forget the poll on my profile. I need to know if you readers want a sequel. :D


	13. The Death of Me

Nerves

Chapter Thirteen - The Death of Me

Bonnie's eyes fluttered open. She looked around before remembering where she was: her hospital room. She had already been there for a week on observation and with no visitors, was now bored as hell. She tapped her fingers on her blanket, waiting for some doctor or nurse to check in on her. The first thing she had remembered was being wheeled into the emergency room by herself. The doctor had informed her that her "friend" had been "escorted" back to Arkham Asylum where he currently resided.

Bonnie watched as her doctor slid open the glass door and entered the room. He glanced at her chart before smiling to her. He plopped the chart down on the bedside table and took a seat on the edge of Bonnie's bed.

"Siobhan."

"Dr. Edwards."

"It's been a while. I see you've been, doing well."

She shrugged and replied, "I've been better."

He fixed his glasses atop his nose. "Well, your bones have been set and are repairing quite nicely. So, I'd say it's discharge day for you."

"I'm thrilled," she deadpanned.

"You know, I know I'm not you parent-"

"Then stop before you sound like them."

"But," he continued despite her statement. "I don't think it's exactly healthy running around with types like the Joker."

Bonnie laughed. "Trust me Doc, he's a lot better company than the people I grew up with."

The doctor paused. "It's just, I hate to have you arrested in your hospital bed."

A police officer entered the room on cue. He had silver handcuffs in hand. Bonnie groaned.

"Great," she muttered.

"I really am sorry," the doctor said.

"Yeah, I bet. And I'm sure the $2,000 wasn't all that bad in your wallet either."

"Actually it was $5,000."

"Fuck you."

"Get dressed," ordered the cop.

Bonnie glared at the officer before swinging her legs to the side of the bed and hobbling over to the clothes lying in the chair. She took her time changing despite the men in the room. She wanted to prolong her freedom as much as possible. Bonnie turned around once fully dressed and held out her arms to be handcuffed. The officer looked at her wrist and foot in casts and decided against the cuffs.

"I don't think you're going to be going anywhere," he explained as he slipped them back in his utility belt.

Bonnie grabbed her crutch and allowed the officer to lead her out of the room by the arm, taking her to a squad car parked outside. He helped her slide into the backseat before closing the door. He slipped into the driver's seat and started the car, pulling out of the parking lot. Bonnie looked out the window as they passed the police station.

"Wait, we just passed-"

"Oh I know, we're not going there."

Bonnie frowned. "Of course we are, I'm being arrested. Are you new at this or just fucking stupid?"

"Neither, I assure you. Just a man who can be bought out with a nice sum of cash."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

He looked at her through his rearview mirror and smirked. "What do you think it means, Bonnie? Anwar sure is an interesting man isn't he?"

Bonnie flipped shit. She grabbed her crutch and began to beat it against the grid on the windows.

"Hey, stop that!" He swerved as he looked in the back.

Bonnie slid across the seats to the other side and began to beat on that window.

"It's useless, you know!" he yelled through her screams of fury.

"Fuck you!" She spat on the back of his neck.

"Hey!" He grabbed his neck and wiped the spit off, clearly disgusted. The officer grabbed his pepper spray and sprayed it blindly into the back.

Bonnie waved her arms around, trying to dispel the cloud but it hit her full on. Her eyes watered and she couldn't see very well through the tears but it just fueled her even more. She began to beat her crutch onto the grid that separated the car. The officer pulled off to an abandoned factory and slammed his car door shut, making way to Bonnie's door. He threw it open and was met by a crutch to the crotch. He bent over in agony as Bonnie tried to get out and hobble away. Two men ran out and stopped her getaway. They carried her inside the factory building and flung her into a chair, tying her arms to the rests, her legs to the legs, and her torso to the back of it. She squirmed and cursed throughout the entirety.

The officer walked up and slapped her across the cheek. Bonnie retaliated with another spray of spit that landed right in his eye. He shouted in disgust and made to hit her again.

"Stop!"

The officer froze and turned around. Anwar walked up with his cronies.

"I paid you to deliver her to me, not beat her. That's my job."

"Fuck you."

"Shut up Siobhan! I'm not talking to you!"

"Oh yeah, you're so tough when your boys have me tied up but I'd like to see you talk with me untied and in full health."

Anwar ignored her and handed the policeman a wad of bills. "Here's your pay, now leave and don't say a word about any of this or you meet the same fate."

When the man left, Anwar turned to her. "Well, Bonnie, it looks like it's just you and me."

"What the fuck do you want now?"

"It's been a week Bonnie."

"So?"

"You don't remember my promise? I told your man that if he didn't turn himself in in a week I'd come find you instead. And he certainly hasn't shown up."

"That's because he's in Arkham, stupid."

"I don't care where he is!" Anwar shouted. "I care about who dies tonight and apparently it's going to be you."

Bonnie scoffed. "Go ahead, kill me. It'll just be like last week, I won't feel a thing. No matter how hard you try, you can't make me scream in pain."

"Oh really? Well, we'll see about that. Boys-"

One of his men brought him a box. Anwar opened it and took out a syringe filled with an orange liquid. "Adamizol," he explained as he held it up to her. "A compound made specially for you." Bonnie remained silent as he continued, "Guaranteed to make you feel the burn."

He grabbed her sleeve and pushed it up roughly. Anwar stuck her with the needle and squeezed out the strange substance. Bonnie felt nothing for a moment. Then, a sharp sting washed through her body. She could feel her body in a whole new way and immediately she slumped in exhaustion.

"Feel anything yet?" Bonnie remained silent. "Oh, you must still be doped up on pain killers. Oh well, I guess we're just going to have to work through the drugs." He grabbed a bat from a table. "This is going to hurt you a lot more than it is me."

He swung the wooden weapon and connected with her knee. Bonnie cried out as pain shot through all the way up into her gut. It was ten times worse than any other person, being that pain was a whole new experience for her.

"Fuck you!" she shouted through the pain.

"Have you ever heard such a mouth?" asked a new voice.

Bonnie opened her eyes and through her dizziness could make out the shape of Harleen Quinzel.

"You bitch," she spat. "I knew there was a fucking rat around. It's been you the whole time, hasn't it?"

Harleen nodded. "Sorry, but a girl's got to protect her territory. And you're a threat to my Puddin'."

Bonnie struggled against her binds. "Fuck you, you fucking cunt! Get over here so I can fuck you up, you mother fucker!"

"Mm mm mm, what a mouth. Well, keep up the good work Anwar. I have to go meet with my Puddin'."

Anwar nodded goodbye before turning back to Bonnie and throwing another swing to her knee. Bonnie bit her tongue to keep from crying but the tears just kept flowing. Putting down the bat, he picked up a gun and shot her knee.

"Fuck you!" she shouted again. Somehow, cursing made the pain easier to handle.

He shot out her other knee and again the pain was so intense she almost vomited. She didn't think she could last until he killed her. She was probably going to die from the pain alone. As he was about to shoot her again she shouted, "It was me!"

Anwar lowered his weapon in confusion.

"I killed the Chechen! Okay? It was me!"

"You killed my father?"

"And I'd do it again too. I would kill that little bitch again too."

She screamed in agony as he shot her foot.

"He begged like a fucking pussy," she laughed through the tears. Sweat was beginning to pour out her body.

Anwar shot her broken foot and again her screams filled the empty building. He continued with the torture until she was bloody, sweaty, and hoarse from the screams and curses. When she was about to pass out, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"I'm giving you something you never gave my father."

"I swear, if you rape me-"

"Say goodbye to your parents."

He held the phone up to her ear just as it was answered.

"Hello?"

Bonnie cried, it was her mother.

"Mom?"

"Bonnie, is that you? What's wrong sweetie? You sound terrible."

Bonnie swallowed down her tears. "I just called to tell you goodbye." Her eyes met Anwar's.

"Honey, what do you mean? You're scaring me Siobhan."

"Tell Dad I said goodbye. And let him know, that I love you both so much and I'm sorry I wasn't a better daughter." The words just seemed to tumble out seamlessly.

"Now you're really scaring me. Honey what's going on? Are you in trouble?"

Anwar nodded to Bonnie, signaling it was the end of the call.

"I love you Mom."

_Click._

Bonnie sniffled and looked up at her captor.

"Well, that was touching," he said. "But we have business to finish."

He gestured to one of his men and they brought out a can of gasoline.

"Do it," he ordered.

The thug unscrewed the top and walked towards Bonnie. She looked at him through dull eyes, too tired to protest or throw out curses. He poured the thick liquid all over her and Bonnie did all she could not to inhale or swallow any of it. She spit it out of her mouth and gasped like a fish on land. Anwar stared at her, cigar in his mouth, looking like his father.

"Boss?"

"Light her up," he threw down his cigar and stomped it out with his shoe.

The henchman lit a match and dropped it on Bonnie, igniting her instantly. Her screams of agony filled the entire building and could be heard outside but no one could was around to hear them. No one was going to rescue her.

. . .

The Joker looked around his room and frowned. It was still white. He kept hoping that if he closed his eyes long enough he could make them change into any color other than white. But it never worked. Keys rustled outside his door and he looked up as a guard and a nurse walked in. It humored him greatly that even in a straightjacket he was still a threat to the tiny nurses. What this place needed was a thick, strong woman who could easily pass for a man, not wimpy, pretty little girls who were too afraid to look him in the eye.

"You have a gift," she said softly as she presented a box wrapped in red wrapping paper with a blue bow on top.

The Joker looked down at his restraints and then back up at the nurse.

"Oh, right." She rushed to undue the jacket, guard standing close by.

Once it was off, the Joker grabbed his present and quickly tore off the wrapping paper and bow. A note slipped out and he picked it up, unfolding it.

"A little present from a new friend. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust."

He opened the box and almost screamed in rage when he saw the ashes. He knew just who they belonged to and it killed him on the inside that he couldn't have been there. It should have been him in that box being delivered to her, not her to him. The nurse peered over and frowned at the contents, clearly confused. Who would send dust as a present?

The Joker handed it back to the nurse. "Put it with my things," he ordered.

The timid nurse nodded and accepted the box, replacing the lid on top.

"Oh, and you have a visitor," she remembered. "I can take you there now if you'd like."

The Joker nodded, bored to tears in the white room.

"But I'm going to have to put the straightjacket back on."

"Fine," he said through clenched teeth. He was getting really impatient with the woman.

She hastily pulled the jacket back on and secured it tightly. She led him to the visitation room where guards were posted in all four corners. The nurse sat him down at a table with a redhead wearing a large coat. The Joker looked at her through raised eyebrows, immediately suspicious of the strange woman sitting in front of him.

When the nurse walked away, he asked, "Who the hell are you?"

"I see Bonnie's mouth has rubbed off on you," the woman commented.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered harshly.

"I'm getting you out of here silly!"

The woman was brighter than his white room.

"Bonnie's dead," he informed quickly.

"I know, I heard. Terrible really."

"When are you getting me out of here?"

She checked her watch. "Oh, in about . . .five seconds."

A blast shook the building and all of the bodyguards ran out of the room to see what it was. Harleen pulled off her red wig and threw off her coat. She was dressed in a nurse's uniform. She grabbed the Joker's arm just as a head nurse flew in and demanded she take him back to his room. Harleen nodded and tugged him out the door, leading him to a back side door where a car was waiting for them. The Joker got into the passenger seat as Harleen slipped into the driver's. She started the car and pealed out of the parking lot, making way to some unknown location.

"Take me to the apartment," he ordered.

"What, why?"

He paused in thinking and then, "I have planning to do."

* * *

This isn't the last chapter! I still have an epilogue which I'll post tomorrow morning. Now, on to the reviews. I got six whopping big ones, pushing me over the thirty review mark! :D That's awesome guys! Thank you so much! The reviewers are: **Meena**, **SafetyPinStitches**, **Vivalo**, **LaBellaMorte, trickstersink**, and **Imogen-x0x**. You guys are astounding! Don't forget to check out my poll on my profile about the sequel. So far I have three votes for yes! And a few requests via reviews to keep writing. As always, I hope you enjoyed and please review. :D


	14. Epilogue

Nerves

Chapter Eighteen - Epilogue

The room was cold and silent, a man lay on the hard ground, face-down. He didn't move as a grey and white cat sniffed his shoes, working his way up to the face. The man swatted the cat away instinctively as the whiskers tickled his nose. The cat hissed at him and growled as he walked away. The man looked around and groaned. His body was sore but he had no memory of how it got to that state. He didn't even know where he was. He tried to sit up but found the pain too immense and laid back down on the cool surface. He continued to look around and saw a small metal stand with surgical tools sitting a few feet away.

The man attempted to crawl to the small stand but was stopped by the sound of footsteps quickly approaching him. He turned to look back behind him but couldn't see through the darkness. A single hanging light swung gently back and forth, throwing its light to and fro, illuminating the darkness in one spot and then quickly removing to go to the next. It swung so sadly, as if in mourning.

A man's outline could be made out in the shadows as he rapidly advanced on the downed man. The man tried to lift himself up once more but again fell to the floor in pain. A man with a clown painted face jumped out of the shadows.

"Boo," he said.

The man flinched.

The clown began to pace, knife in hand. "I bet you're wondering why you're here."

"Who the fuck are you?" the man spat out.

"You know Anwar, I had a little friend who had a dirty mouth just like you. You know what happened to her?"

"Fuck you."

"You killed her!" he roared in anger as he kicked the man in the ribs. "And I've been hunting down your men ever since and now it's come down to you. It's your turn to feel what you did to her."

Anwar laughed. "You have no idea what we did to her."

The Joker nodded. "Oh, but yes I do. You see, people will tell you strange things when they fear for their lives. Some open up like a destroyed dam. They just come out with whatever you ask them." He leaned down close to Anwar's face. "I know exactly what you did to her. And, I found that little drug you gave her to intensify pain, and well, I think I'll be stealing that idea."

The Joker whipped out a syringe filled with an orange liquid. The man struggled to keep the clown off him but the Joker was too strong for him. He injected the liquid into his blood stream before ripping it out and throwing it somewhere in the room. The man began screaming as it took effect and his pain grew, almost unbearable.

"Oh, you're going to have to scream louder than that," he commented while standing. "See, I'm like a dog, and you just killed my owner. So now I'm baring my teeth."

The Joker was interrupted by a small meow at his feet and he looked down to see a cat rubbing along his feet. He picked up the cat gingerly and turned it to his face.

"And she was his owner too, wasn't she?" he asked the cat. "What, are you angry Mr. Simba?" He held the cat against his ear in mock-listening and the cat meowed. "Oh, you're very angry? Well, we're just going to have to fix that." He placed the cat back on the ground with a pat on the head. He began tossing the knife back and forth between hands, staring at the man on the ground, threateningly. "We're going to have to fix _that_."

The cat's ears twitched as the man's screams filled the once silent room. He strolled along to the stand and began rubbing up against it, trying to fill the void that was left when his owner died. But at least this new man was taking care of him. And now, he was taking care of the man who had killed his owner. Making him broken.

But the screams that filled the room all said the same thing, "She's not dead!"

**THE END. **(For Now)

* * *

Special thanks to **LaBellaMorta**, **Meena**, **JayJay**, **Devoted2You**, **SafetyPinStitches**, **Ella-Riella**, and **Platinim13 **for the amazing reviews!


	15. Author's Note

Nerves

Author's Note

It's been a fun ride ya'll (I'm so Texan :P) writing about Bonnie. I really enjoyed it and I hope you did too. The votes and reviews all ask for the same thing: a sequel. So, I am pleased to announce that yes, I am indeed writing a sequel. I'll have it out as soon as I can but don't hold your breath. I'm starting school on Monday and will be focusing all my attention on that. The sequel will include our favorite kicka** bad girl Bonnie as well as a new character and a new villain, bet you can't guess who! Be keeping an eye out for Impulses. It should be out in a month or two, if all goes well. I might hit a couple of blocks along the way (I've already mapped out the first five chapters) so any ideas from you readers will always be very much appreciated.

Oh and if someone wants to be my beta reader, I'll take the first volunteer :)

I'll be back in a couple of months!

-Miss Mercury Blue


End file.
